All Hallow's Eve
by Dextolan
Summary: When Penelope brings to life an old Garcia family legend, the team have to suffer the concequences. They start to regret their choices of Halloween outfits when Garcia's spell turns them into their costumes...
1. Party, Costumes and a Surprise

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **So it's that time of year again! I love Halloween soooooo much, it's just a little below Christmas for me! Now that I'm 17, I'm pretty sure I'm exempt from trick or treating ,-( so to celebrate I'm going to write a fic on the team's Halloween. And yes, I know it's not Halloween, but this story will run through Halloween and I thought it's Halloween month so here it is...**

 **I got this idea from another story written a couple years ago, it think it was called The CM Halloween special** **or something, but it only had one chapter, and it didn't look like an update would come...ever. I like the whole idea of the team turning into their costumes and I really wanted a continuation. But if you want something done, you do it yourself, which is exactly what I'm going to do. You should check out the other story, it's really good, it's a WIP though.**

 **All mistakes are my own.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

Garcia, I don't understand why we're doing this thing in a cemetery. Isn't Halloween creepy enough for you?" Emily moaned, sifting through the costumes as Garcia tried on different cat ears.

"It's a surprise aaand we're going after the party, so stop moaning!"

"I swear, if you are planning to scare us, I will never agree to your party's again", Emily warned, a smirk on her lips.

"I'm not going to scare you, hand on heart", Garcia promised, throwing an arrow headband into her basket, along with several squishy fake eyeballs.

"You better not. How's this?" She pulled out a costume and Garcia laughed.

"Emily, you're too pretty to be the grudge!"

"Urgh! I'm never going to find a costume. Can't I just come as I am", Emily pleaded, trudging away from the rail.

"No way!"

"Urghhhh!"

"Well, Reid's on board with it. Maybe you should start appreciating Halloween and dressing up like he does."

"That's because you and Reid love Halloween. For us sane people, letting monsters come out to play is not enjoyable", Emily crossed her arms.

"Oh shush! I've already solved your problem", she motioned to the second rail of costumes and Emily groaned when she realised which one Garcia was referring to.

* * *

"What times your party, Dad?" Jack asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Not for two hours. Which reminds me; I should be getting ready. Are you packed for your sleepover?" Hotch eyed the empty backpack on the counter.

"Almost, but I wanted to see your costume fitst", he said with a shy smile. Hotch sighed.

"If you get that bag packed, I promise I'll put my costume on before Jessica picks you up", Jack Squealed happily and tore out of the room, dragging his backpack along behind him.

* * *

Rossi gazed at his costume and grunted. He wasn't keen on the whole prospect of dressing up, especially in front of his friends. He chugged down the last dregs of his scotch and reluctantly stripped off his jacket, pulling the first item from his hanger.

* * *

Morgan combed back his wig and popped in his false fangs. He posed in the mirror and grabbed his keys. _This is going be...well...something._ He thought with a smirk.

* * *

"Wow! Dad, that's awesome!" Gasped Jack, who gaped at Hotch from the doorway.

"Thanks buddy", he simpered, ruffling Jack's hair.

"Jessica's here to take me to Harry's house", Jack added. Hotch straightened his collar and followed Jack out the room.

* * *

JJ, Garcia and Emily were getting ready in Garcia's apartment. Garcia hitched up her sorceress costume, adjusting her breasts in the tight black corset. She began working on her dark makeup; first the thick eyeliner and dark eyeshadow and then the black lips; she was used to applying makeup like this from her darker days.

Emily glowered at her costume; running her hand angrily over the soft cat tail and realistic ears.

"You have to paint whiskers on!" Garcia called as she drew on black lipliner.

"Urgh! Fine!" Groaned Is Emily, stripping off her black top and exchanging it with a black, tight fitting long sleeve. JJ grinned at Emily as she painted her face. She dabbed purple face paint beneath her eyelids and chuckled at how much she looked like Reid. She applied small amounts of white to give herself an almost dead complexion. She stood back and took in what she'd achieved, tweeking bits here and there. She cracked out the face blood and poured the gloopy liquid over her hairline so it dripped down her face. She squirted it into her hands, rubbing it over her arms, and dabbing it in the corner of her eyes and ears

"Why couldn't I be Carrie?" Whined Emily, making JJ turn. Emily flinched at how scary JJ looked.

"First of all, you would hate being drenched in blood, second I already took it and third Carrie is blonde. Also you didn't even know who she was until I told you", she stuck her tongue out and carried on dabbing fake blood over her body.

"Cheer up Em, I bet that someone at the party will look worse", Garcia tried to reassure.

"Thanks..." She hissed.

* * *

Reid bounced around his apartment, a grin slapped across his face. He'd been in his costume for hours already. He was pretty proud of his handiwork. He tilted his hat, making it sit neatly in his messy curls. The pile of candy he'd somehow aquired had decreased considerably and he felt as if he was on a sugar high. He hitched his bag onto his shoulder and admired his work.

He sighed, standing straight and slouching and fiddling with his unruly hair. _That will do,_ he thought with resign; strolling out of his apartment.

* * *

Garcia picked up her 3 drinks and bustled to the bull pen where she'd left Emily and JJ chatting to Anderson, who was decked out in an Edward sissorhand costume.

"Sorry my Dove, but I'm going to have to take these beauties from you", Garcia chirped apologetically and Anderson nodded shyly before squeezing into another group of agents who welcomed him enthusiastically.

"Where are the guys!? They better not be ducking out of this", Emily growled watching the doors closely for the rest of her team.

"You think Reid would miss this?" Garcia asked, but it wasn't a question. "And Morgan was all up for the party", just as the words left her mouth, the glass doors opened and in walked a vampire and a poorly designed zombie.

"Wow! You guys look great!" Garcia gasped as Hotch and Rossi made their way over, trying to avoid the looks of the other agents all of whom had given fancy dress a chance.

"Well...Rossi could have made more of an effort", huffed Emily, sizing up Rossi's efforts. The Italian was wearing a clearly worn out suit that he'd torn up a little. The white shirt was also ripped and he'd added a few blood splatters. His make up was poorly done, a splodge of green here and there and splatters of blood peppered his skin.

"This is the most effort I've ever made", Rossi exclaimed, putting on a dramatic look of offence, but he soon dropped it when he eyed the drinks and strode over to get himself one.

"You look amazing bossman!" Garcia gasped at Hotch, who couldn't hide his small smile. His cape draped over his shoulders hiding his delicately constructed suit and vivid, blood red bow tie. His skin was painted pale, red contacts emboldened his eyes and fake fangs hung out over his lips. Considering he had never planned on dressing up...ever, he'd made quite the effort.

"Thanks. You guys look great...Witch, Cat and..." Hotch frowned thoughtfully making JJ roll her eyes.

"Carrie", she finished for him, though Hotch still didn't show any recognition.

"And I'm a sorceress", Garcia corrected.

"They're the same thing, aren't they?" Snorted Hotch.

"You try telling that to Reid", she giggled. Rossi came back and gave Hotch a glass.

"So where's Morgan and Reid?" Rossi asked, glancing around, ready to judge their costumes as he had been judged.

"Beats me. Morgan's always late, I don't know where Reid got to."

* * *

Spencer walked out of the subway, his cheeks red and he walked quickly to the party, avoiding looks strangers gave him when they saw his costume. He could feel a particular set of eyes on his back and quickened his pace.

"Hey!" Spencer flinched at the angry voice and stepped faster. "Hey! Where you heading off to twinkle toes", before he knew it the Man was right in his face, forcing him to stop.

"Where you goin' dressed like that?" Smirked the older man, revealing decaying teeth.

"A party..." Spencer whispered, wishing he'd brought his gun.

"Really? Dressed like that? I don't think so", Spencer sunk back when the man fixed him with an angry scowl.

"Step back, Sir", Reid said warningly, building up his courage.

"Or what? You'll hurt me? Look at you! You're pathetic", he snarled and Reid felt himself tremble. "Now I don't like you walking around wearing things... t-that just don't look right", Spencer looked down at himself, not understanding what was wrong with his Robin Hood costume. He looked back up a little too late and was met by a set of knuckles. He stumbled back as the hard fist impacted his cheek. He fell down hard on the floor and before he could scoot away he felt a shoe connect with his rib cage.

"HEY! HEY, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Reid squeezed his eyes shut, fearing another blow. When it didn't come he glanced up to see a guy also in costume pulling Reid's attacker away. The angry assailant who had whaled on Reid turned his rage on this new guy, who was dressed as Superman. Superman ducked when the other man threw a punch, kneeing him in the balls and throwing him into a nearby wall. Reid's attecker fell to the floor after connecting with the brickwork and quickly made it to his feet, scrambling away. Superman laughed and made his way to Spencer, offering him a hand.

"Hey, you alright? I saw him follow you. Some people just don't like Halloween", Spencer smiled as he took the hand, wincing and clutching his side.

"'M alright. Thank you", Spencer rasped. The man dressed as superman tipped his head.

"Hey it's what I do. Fight crime", he winked. "Nice costume by the way."

"You too", Reid croaked, gingerly touching his face.

"What costume?" The man gave him another wink and walked away to do...whatever it was he had been doing dressed as a superhero.

Reid took a deep shruddery breath and slowly began walking again. He paused in front of a shop window to catch his breath, rubbing his painful chest. He glanced at himself in the reflection and could just make out the darkness in his left cheek and around his eye. He bit his lip, praying his team wouldn't ask.

* * *

"There's Morgan!" Cried JJ, throwing a finger over at a gaggle of women who were surrounding Derek. Derek... _has hair_ , the girls gasped at the scruffy head of hair Morgan was wearing. In fact he was much hairier than they had ever seen him. He was wearing sleeves covered in thick brown fur and the wig he wore covered his head, neck, and sideburns in thick luxurious hair. Morgan's eyes caught them and he grinned micheviously, showing off a pair of glow in the dark fangs. He excused himself from the ladies and swaggered over.

"Hey ladies. Rossi, Hotch", he greeted warmly, a full drink in his grasp.

"How long have you been here?" Garcia questioned and Morgan smiled again.

"Longer than you, Baby Girl," he winked.

"Yea we can see that. Getting quiet comfortable with SSA Bennet, weren't you?", teased Rossi, but Morgan grinned, unfazed.

"Is Reid with you?" Emily asked and Morgan shrugged.

"I came alone. Wanted to scope out the hot babes", he admitted and they all rolled their eyes at him, considering he worked with most of the people in the room.

"He better hurry up", grumbled Garcia as she glanced up at the clock.

"Relax, Baby Girl. This party doesn't end for another 3 hours, even if he's late for this, he would never forget your special surprise thing", he winked.

"Well he can't forget...", mumbled Garcia, looking more nervous each second.

"Let me get you a drink, it'll help", Morgan offered; clearly he had been making the most of the drinks.

"Sorry I'm late", Reid shuffled into their circle and gave his most genuine smile, trying to hide his emotions.

"Where the hell have you been, Reid? I-..." Garcia looked him up and down and felt a smile crack across her lips at just how adorable he looked. He had a slightly puffy white shirt beneath a green tunic with a hood, a belt wrapped around his middle and a bow and sheaf of arrows slung over his shoulder. The sleeves of the tunic were a darker green and jagged. Under the tunic he wore a pair beige leggings and thick boots. Atop his beautifully messy curls sat a cute traditional Robin Hood hat with a colourful feather stuck into the ribbon. Reid shifted awkwardly under her eye, hiding his face in shadow.

"You are the most adorable thing I've seen since...I don't know when", she cooed, melting over his costume.

"Uh...Thanks...you guys look great", he complimented, still keeping his head down.

"Where have you been?" JJ asked, handing him a drink she'd been saving. He looked up, light falling across his face.

"Subway delays", he lied with a shrug, accepting the drink and smiling in thanks.

"Well you haven't missed much. Wait...what's happened to your face?" Rossi frowned, taking Reid's cheek which was a purplish shade, the ring around his eye considerably darker than his right one. Reid touched his face and put on a fake smile.

"Oh...uh that's nothing, I-I just wasn't looking where I was going. It's fine."

"No it's not. What really happened?" Morgan frowned, talking in the shiner Reid had coming on.

"I told you, and I'm fine", Spencer squeaked nervously, taking a swig from his drink which was unusual for him. "So w-wha-what are you guys standing around for? It's Halloween and the only party I'll be going to this year, so let's make it worth while", he finished his drink and grabbed JJ's bloody arm, dragging her to the drinks.

"Something's up", Morgan mused, watching Reid's back.

"Don't push him. If he doesn't want to talk we won't make him", Cautioned Hotch and the team realised it was an order.

* * *

"Carrie, right? The 1976 version?" Reid handed her a drink and she gaped at him.

"How did you- you know you're the only one who recognised me, let alone which version I am", she grinned, shaking her head at him.

"No-one recognised you?" Reid frowned. "How could they not, you're costume perfectly represents her. That's how I knew; the 1976 version of Carrie's dress is a little different to the remake and your dress is almost identical to the 1976 version", he shrugged as if it was common knowledge.

"You never fail to surprise me Spencer Reid", she sighed as they rejoined the others. She glanced at the bruises over his face and chewed the inside of her mouth. _Please talk to me,_ she thought sadly.

* * *

"You're on Anderson! Whoever loses has to do the winners paperwork", Morgan smirked, a cup gripped in his hand, the alcohol teetering over the edge.

"B-better get a pen ready then, c-cuz you're goin' down", Anderson grinned back, alcohol dripping down his hand as he got his cup ready.

Hotch rolled his eyes, but didn't look away, he just needed them to know he wasn't condoning this. A small crowd had gathered around, Rossi and JJ were egging the two contestants on and Garcia had a whistle at the ready. Emily and Reid had disappeared somewhere.

"Okay, on your marks, get set..." Anderson and Morgan had the cup brims teasing their lips.

"DRINK!" Garcia cried. The two agents started chugging, droplets dripping down their chins. They exchanged a competitive glare with each other. Anderson tore the cup from his lips and slammed it down on the desk just a millisecond before Morgan.

"YES!" Anderson cheered, followed by clapping in the crowd. Morgan just stood dumbfounded.

"H-how?" Morgan started, but Anderson cut in.

"I-I's not jus' a pretty face", winked Anderson and the applause grew louder.

"Hey, where's Reid? I need the exact time it took us", Morgan insisted, not prepared to admit defeat. Spencer broke through the crowd, a lopsided grin scrawled over his darkening cheek. Emily was beside him, they appeared as if they'd been rolling around together. If they didn't know Reid they'd of thought him and Emily had been in a kissing war, but knowing Reid and from the glitter in his and Emily's hair, it was pretty obvious he had been performing his magic tricks, an all time tradition of his at Halloween because Hotch was never paying enough attention to stop him.

"Wasn't watchin', sorry..." Reid slurred, a collective groan withdrew from the crowd and Emily and Spencer started giggling madly like a pair of schoolchildren.

"Alcohol and magic tricks", laughed Morgan and some of the crowd rolled their eyes.

"Okay everyone! It's midnight and unless you want to clean up this mess, I suggest you all get going", Cruz, who was dressed as Frankenstein's creature, clapped his hands and raised his voice over the noise. Everyone groaned, Emily and Reid pouted, giving him their best puppy dog eyes.

"The cleaners promised to pick up a late shift here, so if you want to stay go ahead, but you will be helping them", he warned and Reid pulled Emily away, deciding it was best not to argue with that threat.

"Hey, cheer up my doves. The real party is going to begin",

"Yes!" Cried Spencer. Despite the fact he was drunk, he had an overwhelming feeling that this was going to be the best Halloween ever.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have a party in a cemetery", Hotch scowled.

"It's not a party then... But it is a Garcia family tradition. Now stop complaining, it's going to be fun."

"Sure."

* * *

"Morgan, will you shut up. You'll wake the people in those houses", Hissed Emily as she crept into the cemetery behind Morgan and Reid.

"Or I'll wake the dead!" He called drunkenly and Reid Chuckled.

"Oi! Stop messing around you ass clowns!" Yelled Rossi testily, not even trying to be quiet.

"Oooo, someone's grumpy", teased Morgan a little more quietly. "So what's the surprise, Baby Girl? Ouija board?" Morgan asked with a wicked grin.

"Nope, you'll see." She paused in front of two headstones and took a deep breath before bending down and placing a rose between the two of them. JJ frowned and skipped over, reading the headstones and biting her lip.

"Oh Garcia, I'm sorry. I didn't realise this was where they were", JJ muttered as she looked over the two Garcia's names.

"Huh...oh it's fine. I have to do the surprise here. Like I said it's a family tradition, i just thought they should be present." JJ touched her shoulder, not knowing what to say.

"You okay?" She asked, putting a soft hand on Garcia shoulder. Garcia spun around with a smile on her face.

"Never better. Now get those drinks here so we can start", Garcia sang. JJ laughed at how easily Penelope bounced back.

Garcia ordered them to stand in a circle just a few feet from her parents graves.

"Okay, so as you can see I am a sorceress, so I can do spells. I brought you guys here so I can perform the Garcia family myth", Garcia announced, clasping her hands together.

"What's the spell do?" Morgan asked, playing into Garcia's game. He was eying the bottles of alcohol she had brought in her purple glittery handbag and prayed this game would be over soon so he could get to the real surprise.

"That's a secret. If this works you'll find out."

"So what do we need to do?" Reid asked eagerly, tilting his hat back.

"I need a strand of hair from each of you", she said as she plucked a strand from his chaotic mess of hair, he squealed a small "ahh" before giggling childishly. "Then we stand in a circle like this and I chant", Morgan, Emily and Rossi laughed at this, gaining themselves a frown from Reid and Garcia, an eye roll from JJ and an emotionless face from Hotch.

"Alright, Alright Mama, I'll do it, just stop looking at me like that", Chuckled Morgan. They each handed Garcia a piece of hair and Rossi stated chuckling.

"Morgan has no head hair", he mocked, pointing to Morgan's bald head beneath his sweaty wig and Morgan smirked before tearing a hair from his goatee.

"You're lucky I chose that hair", teased the muscular agent motioning to his crotch, Reid started coughing, his cheeks going red.

"I wouldn't have minded", Garcia shrugged exchanging a cheeky smile with Derek.

"Ew, gross. Can we just do this", JJ grumbled.

"Fine. We all need to close our eyes."

"Now what?" Morgan mumbled.

"Hold hands."

"Hotch isn't holding my hand", tattled Emily, her eyes still squeezed shut. Garcia peeked out of her eyelid and shot Hotch a look.

"Fine!"

"Is everyone holding hands and have their eyes shut?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

"Yes, now hurry up."

"Stop being grumpy, Hotch."

"That wasn't me."

"It was me."

"Rossi! Stop being an old man."

"How much have you had to drink, Pretty Boy?"

"That'd be telling."

"Yea, he's drunk."

"Stop talking! I need to concentrate."

"Yea, shut up Morgan."

"Reid, I have claws and fangs, don't test me. That bow and arrow won't save you."

"Derek Shut Up!"

"Oh...right, sorry baby girl."

Silence ensued and they waited.

"You done yet?"

"She can't answer Emily, she's chanting."

"I know Reid!"

"But-"

"NO I'M NOT DONE!"

"Someone's getting annoyed."

"Yea, I wonder why."

"Okay, we'll be quiet."

"Are you done?"

Garcia growled and broke apart from the group opening her eyes.

"I give up!" She yelled, throwing her hands into the air.

"So it didn't work?" JJ asked, feeling a little bad.

"Uhh guys..." they turned to Emily. She was gazing down at her thick black tail, big black ears sticking out of her raven hair started twitching.

"Emily...you-you're a-a Cat..." Spencer gasped.

"Oh god!" Morgan was stroking over his now full head of hair and his sharp fangs. Hotch saw the way Morgan's teeth hung over his lip and then realised his own fangs were putting pressure on his lower lip. He went to touch them when he caught sight of his hands, the soft pink had been exchanged for a sickly pale.

JJ touched her hair and tasted a metallic taste on her tongue when she licked her lips. _Real blood,_ she gasped, spitting out the taste and wiping her face. The ground beneath her rumbled slightly as she panicked.

Garcia felt power run through her veins and watched as the wand she'd squeeze into her lacy pocket started glowing.

Rossi felt himself drooling and an insatiable hunger for meat took control of him. _Human..._ was all he could think of, his gaze turning to JJ. He could feel the ground quake slightly as her breath hitched... _not human,_ he thought and his hunger turned from her to Reid.

Hotch licked his lips as a painful craving for blood raced through him. He could smell someone's blood and it smelt so... _so, so sweet._

Reid watched as the eyes of the two older men locked onto him. He nocked an arrow lightening fast and aimed at the vampire who's eyes were a pulsating red which burrowed into his hazel brown.

"What have I done? What have I done!" Garcia cried.

* * *

 **For anyone who's wondering which Robin Hood Reid is based on, then the answer is my favourite... the Disney version. Yes I know he's a fox, but that's how I like to see Robin Hood... anyway, you see him as whatever version you like, but Disney's version had the cutest little hat and I just needed to stress that Reid's hat is just as adorable (if not more!)**

 **For this I'm not really counting Carrie as human. She's supernatural and therefore i will not consider her as human. I want to emphasise that Reid is the only human here, hence why Rossi and Hotch want to kill him ;D**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that, leave a review to tell me what you thought of it.**

 **I'll have an update as soon as I can.**


	2. Questions, Urges and Solutions

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thanks for the reviews! They really motivated me to get on with this chapter, so if you want another update you know how to encourage me ;-) _oh hey it's me from the future, I just wanted to apologise for the delay, I said I got on with it and then I had a brain melt :D_**

 **Also thanks to everyone who followed or favourited. I promise to try and update regularly!**

 **Right, so last chapter we saw Garcia's spell turn everyone into their costumes. She has a bit of explaining to do, but first Rossi and Hotch need to control their supernatural urges...**

* * *

"Hotch? Why are you looking at me like that? What's happened to you?" Reid croaked. He could feel his body tremble, but despite this his arms remained steady, focused on their target.

"GARCIA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Emily screamed, fingering the long whiskers protruding from her face.

"Umm...uh...", Garcia stuttered sheepishly. Rossi was slowly dragging his limp body over to Reid, Hotch was still watching him hungrily; both men having forgotten about their current predicament.

Suddenly, Hotch lept into the air with supernatural speed, heading straight for Reid. Almost simultaneously a whoosh broke through the air followed by a wet thud as an arrow slammed into Hotch's shoulder., Hotch stumbled back and caught a glimpse of the arrow in his shoulder.

"Reid!" JJ cried. She was so shocked and she felt her mind whir with mad enthusiasm and the bow Reid was holding swooped into the air.

"You s-shot me..." rasped Hotch. Reid looked at his hand and then his bow and became very pale.

"I'm so sorry...I-I didn't...you...", he stuttered. Hotch ripped the arrow from his shoulder, feeling the flesh move around it. He cursed in pain, placing a hand over his wound to staunch the blood. To his surprise the skin closed up and healed under his fingertips, returning to its previous pale state.

"A-are you alright? I-I would never...I couldn't help it...", Reid stammered and his bosses red glare was upon him again.

"It healed", Hotch announced, removing his hand from his shoulder to reveal the flawless skin beneath. The others exchanged looks, but considering what had happened to them, they were the least bit surprised.

Aaron could smell blood again, not his, but Reid's. And the insatiable thirst washed over him. "Reid, you're going to have to run away. I can...I can smell your blood...", he hissed, licking his chapped lips.

JJ glanced at Hotch who was practically drooling. She eased her mind and the bow dropped from where it had been floating in mid-air. Reid snatched it up quickly, and backed away, another arrow at the ready.

"Me too. Reid, you need to get away...I-I..", Rossi groaned as he forced his feet to plant in the ground. He gritted his teeth against the craving of human flesh.

"Garcia." Penelope turned sheepishly to Morgan. He was scowling at her, which looked ridiculous on his hairy face.

"You better explain."

"A-and hurry", Spencer pleaded, switching his aim from Rossi to Hotch. Morgan saw Reid's distress and parked himself in front of terrified Genius.

"Don't shoot me", he warned the shaky Robin Hood behind him. He then glared at Hotch and Rossi. "Make one move on him and I'll have to bite you", he barked, showing off his sharp kanines.

"I...caaan't...help...it", Rossi strained to hold himself back.

"Penelope, if you told us this was the surprise, I would never of agreed to come", JJ hissed.

"I didn't think it would actually work!" Exclaimed Penelope, waving her arms in the air.

"Well it did! Look at me! I'm falling apart!" Rossi cried, fumbling with his cheek and pulling a strip of skin from it.

"Stop that", grumbled Hotch, whose fingers had started quivering from the struggle of controlling his urges.

"Look... I-it's a legend. My parents used to tell me it as a story...I n-never...I-it's impossible", she stammered, swallowing anxiously.

"Clearly", goaded Morgan, taking his eyes off Hotch and Rossi for a second.

"How do we turn back? Surely there's a chant to reverse this?" Reid queried, his bow still aimed at Hotch.

"I...I don't know one...", Garcia whispered.

"WHAT!?" A united cry arose from the group; Hotch and Rossi almost forgot their inhuman desires.

"I never thought that chant would work. I only ever knew that first part..."

"You're kidding me!" Fumed Emily, her tail wagging angrily.

"Hasn't your family ever tried it?" Reid asked, frowning.

"My step-dad told me that his parents tried it once."

"Aaand?" Emily urged.

"And I...cant remember... they were normal when I always visited", she mumbled, fiddling with her wand.

"Great. So we have no idea how long we're stuck like this", Morgan snapped.

"At least we know it's not permanent", muttered Reid, hopefully.

"Oh yea, that's just great Reid."

"Stop. Stop fighting over it. I'll fix this", Garcia promised, interrupting Morgan and earning herself a several sets of stares.

"And how are you going to do that?", Hotch demanded.

"I'm a sorceress. That has to count for something", she tried to lighten the mood, but between Emily's tail shaking vigourously and Morgan's hackles up, she doubted her abilities and slunk back.

"So what are we supposed to do until you _do_ "fix this"," Rossi questioned, waving his gangly arms dramatically.

"I don't know, but I dread to think what will happen if I don't drink soon", Hotch replied, his eyes turning back to Reid.

"Oh no you don't", Morgan snarled.

"You need blood. Rossi needs meat. It's in your natures, or at least you costumes nature", Reid explained and then realising it didn't help his case, he took another eager step back.

"How are we gonna get what we need. You're the only human here, and I never planned on drinking another persons blood." Reid opened his mouth to reply when he heard a quiet scuttle in the woods nearby. Hotch and Morgan's sensitive hearing also caught the sound. Without warning Spencer whipped around, planting his feet into the ground and sending an arrow off into the trees. A small yelp escaped through the shrubbery and Reid threw his bow to the ground, gazing at his hands in fear and disgust.

"What was that?" Garcia howled.

"A deer. I-I...I couldn't stop myself", Reid whimpered. Morgan was about to shout at Reid because he had no idea what he'd just shot, despite proclaiming he did, but hesitated when his nose twitched. Hotch's red pupils shifted to the woods, a salivating scent hitting his sensitive nostrils. The two agents were gone in the blink of an eye, and a small cloud of dust in their wake, like cartoons characters.

"What the he-", suddenly the smell of blood slammed into Rossi. This was different to Reid's blood that was still running through the kid's body. The blood he could smell had hit the open air and was being meaninglessly wasted. He began stumbling after Hotch and Morgan, limping fast.

"At least they're not after me", Reid feebly joked rubbing the back of his neck. Hotch swooped back to them, wiping blood off his sleeve and appearing satisfied.

"Please tell me you didn't", Emily groaned.

"I can't stop it."

"It's in your nature's now. Like Reid can't help his archery, and Rossi with...well whatever zombies do. And if a mouse comes by I have no doubt that you'll be chasing after it, Emily", Garcia grimaced.

Emily cringed, her ears flattening. "Gross."

"Carrie has mind powers...so..." Reid started, glancing nervously at JJ, who's eyes had narrowed.

"I don't...do I?" She muttered, glaring at a twig on the ground. She put all of her anger into the stick and suddenly it snapped in two. "Oh...", she murmered, trying to get a hold of the anger coursing through her.

 _Why am I so angry,_ she thought examineing the pigs blood over her skin.

"You need to control that", Emily warned.

"Tell that to the guys", JJ quipped back, still watching the pigs blood trickle down her forearm.

* * *

"Back off Rossi. I already had to share with Hotch", Morgan growled, looking up from where he'd sunk his teeth in the carcass. Rossi paused his stumble and took in the animal Morgan was lent over. An arrow stuck out from its eye, buried so deep that the white feathers were tinted in crimson. Two holes lay in its neck and Morgan was feasting on the meaty part of its rump.

"What has Garcia done", he hissed to himself, no longer able to resist the urge as he stumbled forward digging his green finger nails into the dead animal.

* * *

"What we need to do is talk about this... we all have the potential to kill each other and considering the animosity going around, that risk is pretty high", Emily pushed her hair over her shoulder and out of the way of her whiskers.

"Okay, let's talk. Shall we discuss the fact that Garcia manipulated us in order to fufill whatever sick fantasy this is", snapped JJ. Garcia felt her lip trembled slightly at her friend's harsh words.

"Technically she didn't manipulate us. We agreed to her 'surprise', which in all fairness could have been anything", Reid whispered trying to defend Garcia who was close to tears.

"Shut up", JJ growled through gritted teeth, her dark blue eyes fixated on Reid. He was about to say something when his voice broke off into a gasp. He lifted his hands up to his neck and was grasping at air desperately with his finger, trying to pull invisible hands from his neck. Garcia watched at purple bruises became present on his skin and she turned to see JJ's eyes narrowed on Spencer.

"JJ STOP!" She cried. JJ wasn't listening and Reid's attempts were beginning to slow as his lips turned blue. Emily launched herself into JJ, digging her claws into the blondes shoulder and making her cry out.

"Hey!" She roared, snapping her glare off Reid. Spencer took in a deep breath and started wheezing and coughing, desperately trying to fill his lungs with air he'd been deprived of.

"Did you not realise what you were doing!?" Hotch demanded and JJ's glare disappeared.

"Uh...no...", she saw Spencer holding his neck and rasping and cried out suddenly. "Oh God! Spence..I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...", She started towards him but he scuttled back, his eyes wide and scared. "I didn't mea-...I would never hurt you, Spence...", but it was too late; Reid had gotten to his feat and bolted into the woods, taking his chances with the Zombie and the werewolf rather than the mind controlling blonde.

"Spence, wait!" She called after him, trying to follow, but Hotch held her back.

"JJ you almost killed him. I think he needs some space", he warned and she nodded sadly. Garcia was stood stock still, her mouth wide open and her fingers wavering over her wand.

"JJ! You were killing him!" She gasped. Emily was also watching JJ wearily in case invisible hands tried to cling onto her throat.

"I-I couldn't help it. Everything went fuzzy...a-and all I could feel was anger...", she admitted shyly.

"But J-", Garcia was cut short by Hotch who stepped up to JJ's defence.

"Look, none of us have much control over our new...urges. We need to try and maintain them for however long we're stuck like this. We need to talk this through." He took a great, making sure he had their attention.

"We have no cases, only paperwork, so I can easily wrangle us a few days or more off." Garcia was still gaping at them, mortified by what JJ had just done.

"I'm going to find Reid", she announced, but she felt a hand stop her.

"No. You got us into this mess, you need to help sought it out", she looked up into Hotch's red eyes and swallowed thickly.

"Okay", she whispered. Morgan sprung back over to the group and glanced around, he didn't even notice the blood in his fur.

"Where's Reid?" He asked.

"JJ attacked him with her mind powers", Emily said bluntly, a scowl from JJ became directed at her, but the blonde managed to contain her anger.

"What!? Where is he?" Morgan questioned, his brow furrowing deeply.

"We will find him in a bit. He needs some time alone right now and we need to sort this mess out", Hotch insisted. Morgan turned on the vampire with a frown.

"You just left him? Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine," Hotch added. Morgan folded his arms, clearly not happy but ready to hear what his superior had to say. Rossi crashed through the bushes, one of the deers legs was in his bloody hand and he was knawing happily on it.

"Rossi! Put that down! That's horrible!" Squealed Garcia, trying hard not to dry heave.

"You turned me into this, so if zombie Rossi wants to eat a deer leg, then he will eat a deer leg. Everything tastes so good now", he said with his mouth full and taking another bite of raw flesh. The girls cringed away. "Also, at least I don't want to eat Reid now. Where'd he go?"

"Long story. Anyway, we need to discuss our next step. Hotch can get us time off work. Where are we going to go in the meantime?" Emily intervened, keen to get out of the dark cemetery.

"I'm sure I have some books at home that my grandfather wrote. I can find something in them that may help. My apartment should be big enough for us all", Garcia offered.

"Okay, that's all well and good in theory, but how will we keep Rossi from eating Reid and Hotch drinking his blood." Morgan raised his eyebrows, his arms still drawn over his chest.

"I don't know. Can't we collect some blood for Hotch to keep and...buy Rossi some raw chicken or something", shrugged JJ.

"We're not animals", hissed Rossi, tearing flesh from the deer's bone.

"Well your not human..." Emily smirked.

"News flash, neither are you", Rossi retorted.

"None of us are, except Reid of course", Hotch added.

"You two are just going to have to hold back from killing my boy wonder. If you try anything you will be coming face to face with my wand, Morgan and Emily's claws and JJ's mind powers", Rossi held up his arms limply, the deer leg spraying blood across his shirt as Garcia threatened him.

"There's a huge wooded area about half a mile from my mansion. We could go there after we've been to Garcia's. It'll give us all space", Rossi suggested. Emily rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's almost November. Do you really expect us to camp?"

"We're supernatural. I don't think the cold is going to effect us."

"Speak for yourself."

"You've got fur all over your body, Morgan!"

"And you're holding a deer leg, but you don't see me judging."

"We're supposed to be sort-"

"And you'll be chasing mice..."

"No! Unlike you I can control myself."

"Hah!"

"You can talk! You nearly killed Reid!"

"So did Hotch!"

"I didn't strangle him until his lips were blue."

"No you wanted to suck his blood."

"It's not-"

"GUYS!", Reid's voice broke into the argument, forcing everyone's heads over to the woods.

"Reid!?" Morgan called. They waited and a muffled voice croaked through the darkness.

"OVER HERE!" Morgan lifted his nose and could smell Reid's scent in the air. He looked around at the others and then sprinted off to where the sound and smell was coming from.

"Wait up!" He heard Garcia call as he disappeared into the foliage. Hotch, who could smell the sweetness of Reid's blood, and tore after the werewolf.

Morgan halted beneath a tree where Reid's scent stopped. Hotch was beside him in seconds and the sounds of panting proved that the rest of the team were also on their way.

"Reid!" Hotch called, controlling his desperation for the geniuses blood.

"UP HERE!" The others had caught up and 6 heads peered up.

Up the seemingly unclimbable tree , on the tallest and most flimsy branch sat Reid, looking down at them with a grin. His neck had angry red marks which were turning purple alongside his black eye and dark plum coloured cheek.

"How the hell did you get up there!" Rossi frowned.

"Robin Hood is pretty bad ass", Spencer said uncharacteristicaly, winking at the flabbergasted agents. Morgan snorted.

"Robin Hood is not supernatural, but I am. Watch." Morgan unhinged his claws and lept at the tree. His thick arms wapped around the tree and he began climbing fiercely. He got a few inches up, but his feet wouldn't cooperate with his arms and refused to offer any grip; he was soon sliding back down, his cheeks growing red as the team laughed at him. "Whatever.." he mumbled, looking back up at a smug Reid.

"What are you doing up there?" Emily yelled up to him.

"Not including hiding from a vampire, a zombie and a woman who can strangle you with her mind... I guess I just wanted to look out", Reid shrugged, keeping his balance beautifully.

"Look out for what?" Morgan snickered.

"The...the-uh...the rich", he squeaked with embarrassment. Morgan rolled his eyes.

"Sorry you haven't been able to rob from the rich to give to the poor, but we have bigger things to deal with."

"Yea, I know!" Reid replied, flicking his head up. "Like the sun."

"Huh?" Morgan scratched his head, looking over at the day break.

"Hotch is a vampire, remember!"

* * *

 **Urgh! That was really difficult to write, I see why the other fic was only a WIP. I had no idea what to write so I cracked this out and I hope it's okay. Hopefully I'll be on the ball for the next chapter.**

 **Sorry if it's rubbish, i did try.**

 **Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Any suggestions will help me out as my brain is blank.**

 **I shall see you in the next chapter! Adios!**


	3. Trees, Spells and a Whole Load of Books

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Hey, I'm back with a new chapter! Woooo! This chapter will be a bit more fast paced, unlike the previous on where the team were just stood around talking.**

 **The BAU are about to discover the real issues associated with their costume.**

* * *

"How the hell are we going to get to your place, Baby Girl?" Morgan questioned.

"Subway?" Spencer suggested and Morgan snorted.

"Have you not seen what we look like Reid?" He retorted and Reid squinted down and grimaced.

"Oh yea."

"How far is it, Garcia? We'll have to walk", Hotch said. Garcia tore her eyes from where Reid was sat and looked at Hotch with utter disbelief.

"Walk! It has to be 13 miles away!" She exclaimed.

"11.29 miles...", Reid trailed off when Garcia shot him a scowl; he had already had a run in with Carrie _and_ a vampire, he wasn't about to face a sorceress.

"Hotch and I have supernatural speed. And Emily will probably be fast for a cat", Morgan added, but Garcia still looked unconvinced.

"How will we get back?"

"Oh...uh", Morgan rubbed his neck, clearly having not thought it through.

"Morgan's right. They should run back, that way they won't be seen and Hotch will be inside before the sun comes out", Reid agreed. He stood up on the flimsy branch and walked across it as if it were second nature.

"See! And he's a genius", Morgan cried. JJ glanced at Reid trotting over the branche 20 metres off the ground. _Some genius_ , she thought sarcastically as he jumped up and attempted to walk to the weakest part of the branche.

"Spencer Reid! You get down here right now! Stop messing around!" JJ ordered, a panic inside her swelling as Reid tightrope walked the branch.

"I feel safer up here!" He called back, although he realised JJ could probably still hurt him from where he was.

"Look, I don't want to find out what will happen if we don't get Hotch inside soon. Give us the keys and we will see you back at your place", Morgan pleaded, giving Garcia his best puppy eyes. "I promise we won't make a mess", he grinned, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Fine! But you stay out of my freezer, I know you ate my ice cream last time...don't even deny it", she hissed when Morgan raised his arms innocently. She thrust the keys into his palms. "Now scram. We've gotta figure out how to get back."

The two men took off and the rest of the team sat down in defeat. They remained this way for 20 minutes until Emily piped up.

"I guess we could go back to the buerea and take an SUV", she shrugged.

"We'd have to walk in the office to get the keys I don't really fancy meeting a security guard like this", JJ muttered. Emily sighed hopelessly.

"Maybe we should wait it out here!" Grumbled Rossi, he was beginning to get cranky from the knawing hunger that Reid's scent was inducing.

"I'm okay with that", Reid called back.

"Will you get down from there, you're making me nervous", Garcia fixed Reid with a hard, serious stare that he could barely make out. He grinned back at her bravely, reaching up to the branch above and swinging dangerously from it.

"Reid!" Garcia shouted warningly. Reid pulled himself up onto the taller branch in one swift movement, he was soon up on his feet and testing the taller branches flexibility. He glanced up at the branch above him which would require a leap to reach. He felt excitement surge through him; there was something freeing about climbing which made Reid want to scramble higher.

"Spence! Don't-" JJ Yelled but it was too late, Spencer took a leap forward, grabbing onto the tall branch and swinging from it eagerly. He started to heave himself up when the tree started to shake and his grip lossened.

"JJ, calm down", Hissed Garcia, watching the blood soaked blonde glower at the tree making it shudder under her power.

"Okay! Okay! I'll get down, j-just stop making it move", begged Reid, he tried to pull himself back up, but the branches vibrated under his fingers causing his one hand to slip from the bark.

"I c-can't h-help it", JJ cried, trying to tear her eyes away, but her power was uncontrolled.

"JJ!" Screamed Garcia when Reid hung with only one hand on the branch, and the jerking tree disturbed his already tenuous grip. Suddenly he slipped from the branch. Reid felt himself fall through the air and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Just as quickly, Garcia whipped her wand out, muttering an incantation, her eyes becoming cloudy and unfocused.

Reid let out a gasp when air whooshed past him, a sudden jerk rippled through his body and he opened his eyes an inch. He found the ground was much closer and that he was no longer falling, but floating. _T-tha-that's not possible..._ his brain whirred around for an explanation for his phenomenon.

"Woah", Rossi murmured as he looked from Garcia's glowing wand to Reid floating midair.

"How did you-" Emily started.

"I just did...it just happened...", Garcia said, her eyes still focused on her wand.

"Uh, thanks Garcia...do you think you could let me down?" Spencer whimpered, kicking out against the air as he floated in place.

"I...don't know how", Garcia admitted, her wand still aimed up. Rossi sighed and shuffled over.

"Let me be of assistance", Garcia's eyebrows furrowed, but he gaze remained on her wand."You're only a few feet up, Kid. Oh and land on your feet", Rossi called before knocking Garcia's wand from her hand, breaking the spell. Reid came tumbling from the sky, landing on his feet and rolling forwards into a pile of leaves.

"A bit more warning next time, Rossi", he huffed, spitting out several crispy leaves from his mouth and shaking himself down.

Rossi swallowed his answer; the smell of human flesh that had been lingering now penetrated his nostrils and it was taking all his effort to not sink his teeth into Spencer's already purple neck. _Where'd I put that deer leg,_ he thought hungrily.

"I see you guys figured out how to get back", a voice cackled from behind them. Morgan swaggered through the trees, a smile plastering his lips. Garcia sighed in relief and bounced over to the werewolf.

"Why did you come back?" Rossi asked, as Morgan untangled himself from Garcia's tight embrace.

"I borrowed Hotch's SUV", he replied simply. "Let's go. It's already 4...", he was about to check his watch when Reid mumbled "4.38", his neck craned upwards looking at the sky. "4.38," Morgan finished with a low chuckle. "Suns gonna be out in full force soon, and unless you want people to see you like this, you had better come with me", he didn't have to tell them twice. Reid darted past him, with Emily slinking by, her tail still and content.

Morgan rolled his eyes and pulled Garcia along to his ride, Rossi and JJ trudging behind.

Morgan unlocked the car and was about to climb in when he realised the rest of his team were stood waiting to get in.

"What now?" Morgan drawled.

"I'm not going in the back with Rossi", Demanded Reid, folding his arms stubbornly. He had noticed the famished looks Rossi was giving him.

"Fine, Rossi can be in the front with me", Reid peeked nervously at JJ, touching his neck gingerly, wincing as his fingertips brushed against the bruising skin. JJ saw the anxious movement and felt a pang of guilt.

"Yea, maybe it's for the best if Spence takes shotgun", JJ implored. Morgan looked from Reid to JJ and nodded.

"Fine. Girls you'll be in the back with Rossi", Morgan received a collective groan from Emily and Garcia.

"He smells!" Moaned Emily, to which she gained a scowl from Rossi.

"I can't help that I'm falling apart", he grunted sulkily.

"How are we all going to fit in the back?", Garcia whined.

"Squeeze in."

"Urgh! Garcia, you better find away to change us back!" Hissed JJ, slipping into the middle seat.

* * *

"Uh, Hotch?" Garcia got into her apartment to find Hotch sat on the couch with several books thrown around him. They all appeared dated, their spines cracked.

"I'm trying to figure out what you did to us", he chided, looking back down at the books.

"Well you're looking in the wrong ones. Those are my cookbooks", she shrugged, hopping over to her coffee machine. Hotch frowned at her back and looked closer at the book.

"Their not spells?"

"I know my cooking is magical, but no, they're just normal cookbooks", giggled Garcia. The others walked in and the room fell silent.

"Do you want a shower?", Penelope nodded to JJ, who touched her hardened hair, blood flaking from her skin. She nodded sheepishly. "You left your clothes from yesterday in my room, so you can wear those instead of that", she added as the bathroom door clicked shut.

Hotch went back to the small book case in the front room, trying to distract himself from the aromatic smell of human blood.

"They're not in there either", Garcia sighed, setting down her coffee and walking to the guest bedroom. Hotch followed and groaned loudly. The adjacent wall was filled with shelves, books ranging in thickness stacked high on each one.

"Are these all written by your family?" Hotch grunted.

Garcia shook her head. "I inherited them all from my parents, but only a few of them are actually written by my great grandparents. We just have to find them."

Rossi walked in and whistled.

"This looks like one of Reid's walls. Speaking of whom, I don't think Reid will be very happy if I start chowing down on his leg, so do you have any meat?", Rossi inquired.

Garcia chuckled. "There should be something in the freezer. Knock yourself out. Just don't hurt my precious little Robin Hood", she warned. Rossi winked and staggered out.

"Okay. Show me which ones were written by the Garcia's", Hotch ordered.

* * *

Rossi had finished the last chicken leg an hour before and now his stomach was yearning for something more...satisfying, and that something was relaxing on the couch.

Hotch was scratching his jaw as he and Garcia sorted through the books. His fangs pressed against his lips and his leg had been shaking for over an hour.

Emily sat on the couch beside Reid, giving her furry black fingers a tongue bath. Luckily she was only part cat. Her hands and feet were covered in silky black hair, as was much of her face. Her long whiskers twitched every now and then along with her smooth black ears. Her tail curled around her waist, tickling her arms. She was the same size as human Emily, just much furrier. Reid was unconsciously stroking her soft ears and she snuggled further into his lap, purring.

Morgan only felt one urge and that was to go for a run. Like Emily, he hadn't changed in size or stature. His face was bristled with brown fur, which inhabited his knuckles and his toes. If his fangs didn't hang low over his bottom lip, he could've passed as an incredibly hairy man.

Rossi on the other hand was practically a shade of green. His skin was peeling in certain areas and his yellowed, bloody teeth and hunger for human organs proclaimed him a zombie.

JJ was fidgeting with her fingers. She looked like herself, except for the pale complexion and dark ringed eyes. She was going over what she had done to Reid in her mind. She felt disgust at herself whenever she caught sight of the young man's bruises. She was also think of Will and Henry. She didn't know how she would explain her absence.

Reid looked most like himself, except for the unusual costume and the bruising over his face and neck, which was still blossoming.

It only took another 5 minutes before Hotch slid down the wall breathlessly, trying his best not to lunge at Reid.

"I have to get out of here soon. I can't control myself much longer", he rasped. This made Reid tremble and he sunk further into the couch, letting Emily lean into him more.

"I second that. If you guys really don't want to stay in the woods, we can stay in my mansion. But don't let your...powers loose on my $5,000 dollar oak wood flooring."

"What about your neighbors?" Queried Emily, looking up sleepily from Spencer's warm lap.

"I haven't seen a neighbor for 6 months. In fact I prefer to avoid them", he shrugged simply.

"That's not going to solve our problem, Rossi", Hotch argued.

"There's a wood near my house. We can just go there when we feel like eating Reid", at that Spencer threw a pillow over himself, trying to hide from the agents.

"Chill out, we're trying our best", Rossi said half heartedly.

"Alright. Garcia, can you bring the books?" She nodded at her bosses requests.

"I'll take my SUV with Rossi, JJ and Garcia. You three take Rossi's", Hotch pulled his suit blazer back over his costume. Garcia bustled in with a huge bag of books and an umbrella.

"Here. The suns going to be out, and if the legends are true, you'll burn to death", she handed him the umbrella which he took gratefully.

"Thanks."

The four left, scampering to the SUV so no one would notice them. Morgan waited for their car to pull away before grabbing the keys. Reid and Emily were still sat contently on the couch and he hated to force them apart...or maybe he did like disturbing them...

"Come on lazy bones. Time to go sort this out", he sing songed and the other two groaned.

"Can't I just sleep?" Emily hummed.

"Cats normally sleep 16 hours a day. Older cats can sleep up to 20 hours a day. This helps them conserve energy between meals. It's in their psy-" Morgan interrupted Spencer before he could continue.

"We don't need a lesson on cats right now, Reid", he chortled. Reid blushed.

"Sorry..." he pushed himself off the couch, making Emily whimper and get up herself.

Um...you don't think Rossi or Hotch are going to attack me?" He asked nervously. "I'm just worried in case I turn into a vampire or a-a zombie. Will I be able to turn back?" He bit his lip fearfully.

"Listen kid. First off: I'm not going to let them near you, and neither is Emily or Baby Girl. Even JJ will stick her ore in. Second: we're going to be back to normal in no time, you'll see." Reid swallowed thickly and nodded along with Morgan. He wished he could believe the older agent, he really did.

* * *

 **It's Friday 13th! I just had to get a chapter out because of this momentous day!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for lack of happenings, next chapter should be better.**

 **Please review!**

 **See you soon!**


	4. Games, Bets and Flying Arrows

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters.)**

 **Sorry, I was meant to post this in Sunday, but I had lots of homework and I went to check out a university. So apologies for the lateness.**

 **Also I had this essay today and I'm just exhausted. Oh and also I decided to dye my hair blue and it turned green and ...urgh! Half term can't come quick enough.**

 **It's almost HALLOWEEN! I'm super excited! Maybe I'll post the finale on Halloween...I don't acyptialy know how to end it as of yet so it may take longer.**

 **I'm not too enthusiastic right now, so all I can say is enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Garcia! Put that book down. We're playing games in the woods. Come join us", Morgan beckoned from the sliding door.

They'd been at Rossi's for several hours . As soon as they'd arrived, Reid, Garcia and Hotch had been going through the books. There were about 30 and while Garcia and Hotch had almost finished their first by 6pm, Reid had read 14. Hotch had grumbled that theirs were big, however 3 of the ones Reid had read were in French, which he'd taught himself a couple years before.

At that point Hotch had almost bitten Reid and they'd decided it was time to hunt.

The others had joined Hotch and Rossi outside and after a few minutes of Morgan showing off, JJ lifted him into a tree with her mind and it became a competition of their newly acquired skill.

Garcia looked up from her book at Morgan and groaned at the ache in her legs.

"They won't be mad if I stop looking for something that'll fix this?" She asked sheepishly and Morgan flashed her a soft grin.

"Course they won't, Baby Girl. You're trying really hard and it's not fair for you to stay in here, especially when we're having fun", he winked and Garcia couldn't ignore the temptation.

"Okay, I'm coming", she slammed the book shut and got to her feet. Her legs wobbled unsteadily from sitting down for so long. She got out of the door and took a deep breath of fresh air. Her polka dot umbrella was left discarded beside the door. The sun had disappeared behind the clouds and the darkening sky, clearly Hotch didn't need it anymore.

She saw the glint of red through the trees as Hotch stared back at her.

"Race you", Morgan teased and she pushed his shoulder.

"Unlike you, I don't have superhuman- wait what's that?" She gasped pointing back to the house. Morgan looked back and Garcia made a run for the woods.

"What's what?" Morgan frowned turning his head back to Garcia who had vanished. "Hey! That's cheating", he yelled with a grin that caused his fangs to dig into his lip. He shook his head before chasing after her.

"Okay Emily, you win...NO! I'm not a damn cat. Do you really think I can land on these legs from the top branch? No? Well neither did I. Besides Morgan is a fricken werewolf and he broke his leg", Emily was practically rollling on the ground laughing when Rossi slid back down the tree and started complaining.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to!"

She started scrambling back up the tree.

"Wait up! I haven't tried yet", Reid hopped up the tree almost as nimbly as Emily.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea", Emily grimaced. "You're only human."

"So...", Reid looked at her with sad eyes, so she shrugged and lept from the tree, landing prefectly on her feet. Reid looked down at her from his height and gulped.

"Yea, Emily's right, Spence. Maybe you should just come down."

"You got to have a go", he retorted childishly. _Although she did levitate..._

Reid shook his head of doubts and backed up the branch a little. He knew he couldn't land on his feet from where he was jumping, but he could swing his way down; he wasn't going to climb back down like a coward.

"Reid." Hotch warned, but Spencer wasn't listening. He took a deep breath and sprinted across the branch, jumping before he came to the end of it. He fell through the air for a second before his hands instinctively grabbed onto a branch on the tree opposite. He swung from it momentarily, looking at how high up he was now. Satisfied that he wouldn't break his neck, he let go. His feet hit the ground first and he rolled into the landing as not to break his ankles. He got to his knees and grinned madly at his attempt, but before he could get back up he was pulled roughly by his collar. He felt himself being lifted to his feet, until he was face to face with Hotch.

"Don't do that again. You could've killed yourself", Hotch reprimanded, releasing a tense Reid. The kid straightened and looked down at his feet guiltily.

"Aw, come on, Hotch. We all had a go", Morgan defended his little brother, earning his a glower.

"And Reid is the only human here. He isn't as tolerable to theses things as we are."

"Sorry", Reid mumbled.

"What have you guys actually been doing?" Garcia asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Uh...you know...games", Rossi said, slightly embarrassed.

"Hey I have a game! Let's see who's best at archery!" Morgan snatched Reid's bow from him.

"Hey!"

"Chill out! I'm just borrowing it!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

The werewolf ignored Garcia's comment, stole an arrow from Reid's sheath and fired it off. It struck the base of a tree, just skimming the edge of the bark.

"Yes! Rossi you're up!" The Italian grumbled, but took the bow anyway and Reid just stood back feeling a little used and a lot angry at the implication Hotch had made that he was weak.

"Oh, hey Garcia!" Chirped Emily, who had only just noticed the blonde. Garcia smiled back at the shiny black haired cat that had Emily's eyes and attitude, _looks like I'm forgiven,_ she thought with relief.

Rossi released the string and the arrow just scraped the bark of the tree, planting in the ground. He blushed handing the bow to Emily.

"In my defence I can't feel my arms", he muttered.

"Sure", Morgan sniggered, folding his arms proudly to admire the arrow he had wedged in the tree.

A second arrow thudded into the wood, this one high up, near to the closest branch and not sticking in quite so much.

"This bow is really hard to use", she grumbled, handing it over to JJ. She pulled back on the string as far as she could and upon release the arrow buried its head in the mud ahead of the tree.

"Uh...Emily's right", she said quickly, throwing the bow to Hotch.

"You just don't have the charm", winked Morgan smugly.

Hotch shot his arrow and it landed on the opposite side of Morgan's.

"Looks like you're not the only one", Hotch added. He offered the bow to Reid who gave it to Garcia.

"I can't shoot", she said pushing the bow back.

"Aw come on!" Morgan pleaded.

"No way. Let Robin have a go", Garcia took a step back."if I have a go I think it'll end up in your chest", she pouted.

"It wouldn't matter; I heal, like Hotch", Morgan shrugged.

"And how do you know that?"

"He might have landed on his leg a bit wrong when he was trying to land on his feet", chuckled Emily, thinking back to the previous game which she had won.

"Did not!" Morgan said in a childlike attitude, with narrowed eyes. He quickly changed the subject. "Come on Pretty Boy. We need a semi finals!"

Reid shook his head and took up his stance, aiming at the centre of the tree and caressing the string before pulling it back. He inhaled and released the arrow as he exhaled.

The arrow landed smack in the centre of the tree.

"Winner, winner!" Called JJ, patting Spencer's shoulder. She didn't noticed the way he flinched away from her touch.

"It's not over. Me, you and Hotch", Morgan snatched up the bow and tried to copy Reid's stance, which looked clumsy due to his hairy feet banging over the dry ground. He shot the arrow and it landed close to his previous one, but in the tree no less. He gave the bow to Hotch.

"Hey I got it in the tree", pouted Emily.

"It was too high up, Princess."

"Jerk".

Hotch rolled his eyes and fired, landing his arrow close to Reid's. Reid took the bow confidently from Hotch and shot off an arrow, landing just above his last one. Morgan went to take the bow and arrow when Reid fired two more off in quick secession. They sliced through his two previous arrows. Reid grinned at the shocked agents and decided to shock them more, fireing an arrow into JJ's that stuck out of the ground. JJ's arrow split in two to make room for Reid's.

"WOAH..."

"Reid wins that round!" Emily announced, giving him a small applause. Reid's cheeks burnt red and he bowed shyly.

"Nuh uh! I will not be defeated that easily", Morgan huffed.

"How are you going to beat that", Hotch laughed. Morgan frowned before turning to Reid

"Shoot me...", Reid gave Morgan an exasperated look.

"What!? No...I-I can't", Reid stammered.

"Let's see how good you really are. Or in other terms: let's see if you can catch me. If you do hit me, I'll heal. But I doubt you will", Morgan sniggered.

"I will. I don't want to hurt you though", Reid said and Morgan chuckled.

"You can't hit me if I'm running", he concluded confidently and Spencer's eyes narrowed.

"Fine. If I hit you, you have to do my paperwork for a week", Reid said folding his arms, but Morgan shook his head.

"I already have Anderson's paperwork to do. Here's the deal: if you miss you have to do Anderson's paperwork, if you hit me then...then I'll come to one of your...geek conventions", Morgan offered with a grimace and Reid face lit up.

"Really!? You'll come to comic con!?" He gasped; Garcia's eyes were also bulging.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kid. You're not going to be able to hit me when I'm running", Garcia's face dropped a little, but a confident smile remained on Spencer's lips.

"You're on", Reid said. Morgan held his hand out for Reid to shake, but Spencer just held his hand up awkwardly, causing Morgan to roll his eyes.

"Go stand by the edge of the woods", Morgan ordered and Garcia frowned.

"That's not fair..."

"Do you actually want me to get shot?!" Morgan chortled.

"YES!" Cried Garcia and Reid in unison.

"Psychos."

"It _was_ your idea", Hotch added. Morgan ignored this and watched Reid taking several steps so he was stood at the edge of the woods. He shifted his feet and got into his stance. Morgan gave him a thumbs up and ran to a big oak tree, waiting behind it. Seeing this as their cue, the others stepped back so they were on either side of Spencer.

"Ready?" Reid called.

"You guys are such kids", Emily muttered.

"Ready!" Morgan yelled back. "Go!"

They saw a hairy blur flash between the trees. If they had blinked they would've missed it. Reid aimed the arrow and let it fly.

Everyone was silent, opening their ears. A yelp rang from behind a tree and Morgan stumbled out; an arrow in his thigh.

"WOOOO!" Garcia cheered, squeezing Reid's un-bruised cheek. "You're coming to comic con with us!" She squealed.

"Urgh. I was j-just shot...h-have pity", grumbled Morgan, clutching his bloody leg, hobbling over to them and glancing wearily at Reid's bow.

Hotch strode over to him and grabbed the feathered arrow, yanking it from Morgan's leg, inducing a howl from the agent's lips.

"Jeez!"

"Well don't play stupid games", grunted Hotch, discarding the bloody arrow and watching Morgan's wound close up and his face relaxing.

"Uhh, Don't have a go at me...not only was _I_ shot, but I still have two loads of paperwork to do and now I have to go to a geek freak show", Garcia smacked him at that, looking extremely offended.

"Maybe you'll finally learn not to make bets, especially with Reid", Hotch added, turning and giving Reid a wink.

"I wish I could shoot like that in the field", Reid sighed shooting an arrow into a pine tree a dozen metres away. Suddenly, JJ's stomach made itself known.

"Sorry", she said with an awkward smile.

"I'm starving", agreed Garcia, looking at her own stomach for a similar response.

"Uh...little problem", Rossi hissed. "I haven't been shopping for a while. Since the start of the last case actually."

"You have some food though...right?" JJ pleaded. Rossi gave her a sheepish grimace.

"Um, well, I don't normally go shopping until I run out...and I was planning to go shopping after the party. I don't have any food..." he bit his lip as JJ's face became dark.

"Who does that!?" She snapped. The branch from a tree beside Rossi cracked and he hopped out of the way just in time to see it crash into a pile of leaves to his left.

"Ahh!...uh...I do."

"It's fine. We...uh, we'll just have to go shopping", Garcia said hopefully.

"Like this! I'll end up killing someone!" JJ Cried.

"I second that. I can bearly stop myself from eating Reid and it's the same with Hotch." Rossi nodded.

"Yea, sorry baby girl, I can't go out looking like this. Besides I don't mind eating Hotch's left overs. That goes for Emily too, I saw her eating a mouse already", Morgan smirked and Emily glared at him.

"Shut up. Sorry Garcia, I'm not going around Wallmart with a tail and ears and...you get the picture."

"I guess it's just you and me, Junior-G-Man", Garcia smiled nudging Reid's shoulder, knocking his arrow off course.

"Huh?"

"We're going shopping."

* * *

"Come on Reid! Rossi pulled those clothes out of the attic for you", Garcia moaned banging on the bathroom door. Reid had gone in to change out of his leggings and tunic and into some old clothes from Rossi's youth. He'd been in there 10 minutes already.

"It's not that...it's- Urgh!" Reid's voice growled and a bang followed.

"You okay?" JJ called worriedly.

"No...I can't get this...stupid thing...", Garcia didn't give him time to answer she waved her wand, unlocking the door. They burst in to find Spencer wrestling with the jaunty little hat perched on top of his head.

"What on earth are you doing?", Garcia frowned.

"It. Won't. Come...offffff!" He shouted, pulling at his hair and collapsing in a panting heap.

"Calm down, jeez. Here," JJ stepped over to him and gave the hat a little tug. She frowned when it remained in place. "Huh", she yanked again and Spencer grimaced.

"I told you!" Reid cried. "It's stuck on...not physically...I don't know...", Garcia scowled and then a realisation hit her.

"I tried to put down my wand earlier and I couldn't. I can only hold it or have it in my pocket", she opened her hand where the wand was and held her hand flat, palm down and as if it were glued to her hand, it stuck to her fingertips. "It's the main part of my costume or at least an essentially part. I think the spell well..."

"So I can't take this hat off", Reid muttered and Garcia nodded.

"I guess it's only fair, I mean, Emily and Morgan are covered in fur, Hotch is beyond pale and he can't go in sunlight and Rossi is basically dead."

"But that's part of their costumes! This is just a-a hat!"

"It's still a major part of your costume."

"What about me?" JJ questioned and Garcia pulled on the corsage on her wrist. JJ gave it a tug; it didn't move. "Oh."

"Great! So I have to go out with this hat on!" Groaned Reid.

"Oh stop whining, I think it's adorable!" Squealed Garcia. "Now move that little butt! I'm starving!"

* * *

Garcia parked up and glanced out at the light up Walmart sign. Reid looked at it with a frown, this wasn't going to be fun. Garcia smoothed out the crinkled dress she had gotten from her apartment and exchanged for her sorceress costume. Her wand was tucked into her pocket, sticking out a little. She peeked up at Reid and couldn't hide her smile over his cute hat.

"Can I stay in the car?" Reid asked, giving her his big puppy dog eyes.

"Don't do that to me, sweetness. You're coming, whether you want to or not", she gave him a fake punch. He sighed and unbuckled.

"Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

 **Yes, I could've written more, but I really wanted to do a chapter on their Walmart trip but also what the others get up to when Reid and Garcia are out.**

 **Anyway, I hope this was ok!**

 **Please review, thanks!**

 **See you soon!**


	5. Walmart, Will and a Stray Arrow

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter! Who's ready for Halloween! It's getting so close now!**

 **Okay, what you're going to be expecting in this chapter is just a lot lot of weird and a whole lot of family. When I say weird I mean because of them being supernatural and all. Also, Garcia is going to be dragging Reid around Walmart which should be fun :)**

 **Thanks to all the reviewers... _Sarry22, Scarlett"Wu, Annoying tourist, Ash59, MelissaCceres3_ and _AZCatmom_**

 **Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Please Garcia..."

"I'm going as fast as I can. Will you stop hiding", Garcia chided pushing the cart through the clothes isle that Reid had protested against.

"We don't need clothes!" He implored.

" _You_ do. You think that hat is ridiculous, you should see what you look like in jeans and a shirt that are at least 3 sizes too big for you. And anyway, you can never have too many dresses in my opinion", she insisted, pulling a virbrant yellow free dress,from a rail.

"You said we were only getting food!"

"You can't go to Walmart without looking at the clothes, Spence! It's the golden rule."

"There are rules?" He whined. Garcia threw a white and blue polka dot shirt into the cart.

"Oh you have so much to learn, Boy wonder. Now choose: purple with dinosaurs or grey with birds?"

"Neither. I only need one and you've already put two in the cart."

"Fine. I'll take out the boring checkered one, but you're having both of these and the polka dot one. Ooo look, aren't those the chords you wear?" Garcia sang skipping over to another isle leaving the cart in Reid's procession.

"Fine! Just get the navy ones".

"Uh...and how will the dinosaurs match with them. No, you have got to get these ones as well", she sifted through the piles and found Reid's size, plonking them in the cart atop the growing stack. Reid sagged against the cart handle.

A couple walked by and they gave him a funny look. Reid self consciously reached up to his hat, which remained glued to his head. Garcia caught the couple laughing at Reid, who hid his face from them quickly. She glared at them, reaching for her wand. She gave it an angry flick and observed as the couple's cart crashed into the big stack on Campbell soup an older worker had not long finished stacking. She grinned contently at the chaos she'd caused, depositing her wand back in her pocket.

"What was that?" Reid asked, peering down the corridor.

"Nothing. Anyway, what happened to 'let's just get the food'? Come on!" Reid rolled his eyes and followed her finally into a food isle.

"What do you fancy for dinner?" Reid shrugged in reply.

"Urgh! You're no help. I'll just get some pasta and spaghetti and sauces. Rossi will know what to do with them." She pulled several packets from the shelves, ransacking the isle. Reid was despertly trying to remain hidden in the quiet store, but the few visitors that were there saw him and gave him looks over his hat and choice of clothing, which hung off him uncomfortably. He wrapped his arms around his waist and closed his eyes, trying to block out the unwanted attention. He couldn't wait to get back, at least then he was the _normal_ one.

"Earth to Reid, come in Reid?" Garcia called, jolting Reid from his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"I said move your butt, but clearly you were lost in that mighty mind of yours", she chuckled.

"Can we check out the Halloween isle?" He asked when he caught up to her driving the trolley with determination and an odd passion.

"Reid, I'm sorry to tell you this, but Halloween is over."

"That means everything will be reduced!" He said, rubbing his hands together and grinning mischievously.

* * *

"I kinda feel sorry for Reid", admitted Emily, plopping on the couch.

"I don't. He's normal, look at me!" Morgan whined.

"He's too busy feeling sorry for himself to feel bad for Reid", Rossi explained and Morgan shot him a glare. "I pity the kid because shopping with Garcia is just...", he shuddered at the memories. "But I'm glad he's out of the house. I can actually relax without worrying about killing the kid." Hotch was also nodding in agreement.

"Well you better not try anything because if you turn Reid into something then he may never turn back..."

"Chill out, JJ. I'll keep my eye on them", Morgan winked.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Emily asked.

"I'll take my room, obviously. There are 4 other rooms. I suggest Hotch takes one."

"The wolf can sleep outside", Hotch joked flatly.

"Nah. I'll bunk with Reid. I can't risk you guys sneaking up on him."

"What do you take us for?" Rossi exclaimed and then taking a look at Hotch's red eyes he shrunk back.

"Maybe it'd be safer for Garcia or JJ to stay with him, at least they can stop us from doing anything stupid, without physically harming us" the Italian added.

"Reid's not going to want to share with me. I almost killed him! He won't trust me to sleep in the same room as him", JJ sighed.

"Garcia it is."

"Fancy keeping my feet warm?" JJ asked Emily who folded her arms in offence.

"Are you implying that I will sleep on your feet!?" She muttered, her tail wagging fiercely.

"Calm down sour puss", Morgan laughed, stroking Emily's long silky tail. She turned around suddenly, her claws bared.

* * *

"This is slavery!" Reid grumbled as he reached the tallest shelf to pull down a bottle of vodka.

"Hey! I let you explore the Halloween isle...twice, now you've got to repay the favour."

"Here." He handed her the bottle. "But this wasn't my idea. I think we should be looking for a way to put us back to normal."

"Everyone needs to unwind after all the stress we've been through. And I've already promised to sort this, just give me time." She patted his shoulder, pushing the full trolley around the corner.

"Have we got everything, yet?" Spencer whined childishly.

"Almost. Just need some ice cream."

They made it to the ice cream isle, browsing the bursting freezers. An older man in khaki trousers and a camouflage hoody shut the freezer and caught the strange sight ahead of him. He saw a young man in clothes that clearly did not fit him and a cheerful, little, green hat on his head, which clashed with his outfit completely. The woman looked a little older. Her hair was tangled and frizzy and a stick stuck out of her pocket as if she'd been rolling around in the woods and had taken a small part of the woods with her. He snickered unkindly at the boy's hat. He looked down the isle for any passers by and made his way up to them casually.

Reid grabbed a huge tub of cookies and cream flavour, licking his lips. He heard heavy footsteps approaching and suddenly felt a harsh yank on his hair. He yelped, dropping the tub of ice cream to grab his hair and smack away the unwanted hand. The man had pulled on the hat and to his surprise it didn't topple over; it stuck on, immovable to human touch.

He went in for another tug when his hand paused mid air. Garcia held her wand down at her side aiming it at the man. He looked beyond confused. Reid jumped back from him, giving him an appalled look.

"Don't touch me", Reid goaded in disgust, picking up his ice cream and hurrying back to Garcia. Garcia gave her wand two more flicks before leading Reid from the isle. The man twitched his fingers and realised he could move once more.

 _Weird,_ hethought, scratching the bald patch at the rear of his egg shaped head. He went back to his basket and gasped. The basket and its contents had been tipped upside down; his groceries scattered across the floor.

"Damn it!" He growled.

"Thanks, Garcia", Reid mumbled gratefully and she rubbed his back.

"Anytime my prince."

* * *

"I need to tell Will...", JJ mumbled looking over the frantic texts her husband had sent her.

"Tell him we're on a case. That's what I told Jessica", Hotch suggested, but JJ scrunched her face up.

"And lie? I can't lie to him, Hotch."

"Well, tell him that I'm a werewolf, Hotch's a vampire, Emily's a cat and that you've got insane mind powers; see what his reaction is then" Morgan shrugged.

"You're right."

"Wha-? I was only joking", but it was too late JJ had already slammed the phone to her ear.

"JJ", Emily hissed.

"Hey. No...yea, I'm sorry. We got a little carried away...yea...no, we're at Rossi's...Because he offered...no, Will...NO...look I'm fine, it was just a hangover...yes, the rest of the team are here too", Morgan stalked closer, but JJ waved him away a finger poised over her lips.

"Don't be like that... I took him last year, so it was your turn anyway...I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What is it?" Whispered Hotch.

JJ took the phone from her ear and mouthed "He wants to come over, And bring Henry too", she returned the phone to her ear and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'm still here...nothing's going on...you wouldn't believe me if I sai-...no, no, I do trust you it's just-... fine, there was this spell and one thing led to another and...I'm Carrie... literally, I turned into her...don't laugh at me! Emily's a cat!"

"Hey!"

"No, I'm not still drunk...you don't need to come-...it's not that, it's just wouldn't be safe...Will! Will?" She looked at her phone a screamed. "For gods sake!"

"What happened?" Rossi said with amusement.

"Wills coming over."

* * *

"Look! We're checking out now!"

Garcia rammed her trolley into one of the checkout bays and started heaving the items onto the conveyer belt.

"It's a little late for Halloween. What are you meant to be?" Snorted the woman at the checkout. Reid blushed deeply.

"Um...I'm not dressed up."

"Sure you're not honey. Did you get what your looking for?" her eyes caught the clothes. "Ah good. These should suit you better."

"Could you just scan our stuff so we can get home", Garcia grumbled, sending the woman a glare.

"Sorry ma'am, do you and your boyfriend need help packing?"

"Boyfr-?" Reid started with confusion, but Garcia interpreted her.

"We can handle it, thanks. Isn't that right, babe?" Garcia smirked, snaking her hand around Reid's arm.

"Uh...uh...um."

"Come on, sweetheart, I thought you wanted to get home", she teased.

"Uh...Huh..." he grabbed a bag and quickly started packing so that he could keep his red cheeks hidden.

Reid glanced up only to look at the cash register; fumbling for his wallet which was at his apartment.

"Garcia, I don't have my wallet. Can I pay you back when I go to my apartment?", he asked sheepishly.

Garcia laughed, handing her card over to the cashier.

"Don't be silly, Honey! I chose your clothes so I'll pay", she typed in her pin.

"But Gar-"

"Aw, Honey! You're so kind I could kiss you!" She squealed, but Reid backed away at the warning.

"I'll take these to the car then", he swallowed thickly and headed for the door.

"He's wonderful, isn't he", Garcia swooned, offering the cashier a broad smile.

"I guess", the other woman grunted, peeking at Reid's skinny yet muscular (from his Robin Hood costume) form. Garcia cleared her throat and the cashier jumped slightly, not realising that she'd been staring.

"Do you mind, that's _my_ boyfriend", she gasped indignantly, twirling on her heal leaving the cashier looking abashed.

When she caught up to Spencer she threw her head back with laughter.

"What did you do this time?" He sighed.

* * *

The was a bang on the door and JJ scrambled to her feet before Rossi could even think of answering it.

"It could be Will and he can't see you like this", she insisted, heading to the door and preparing for her husband's reaction. She unlocked the door and pulled it open a crack.

"Little help?" Garcia pleaded, peeping over two full grocery bags, with Reid carrying three behind her.

"Oh right, sorry", she took one of the bags Reid was holding and Rossi took the other two. Morgan came out to help, but Spencer shooed him away.

"There's only two left", he called.

Reid pulled out the bags, closing the trunk and locking the car. He looked back up at the door and sighed when he saw the door had been shut. He shook his head and plodded his way to the door. Just as he struggled to reach for the handle the roar of an engine filled the street and a car pulled into Rossi's driveway. Reid squinted and saw his godson in the backseat.

"Will? What are you doing here?" Reid asked nervously as Will stormed from the car, taking Henrys hand and charging up the path.

"Where's Jennifer?" He grumbled. _Jennifer,_ Reid thought with a frown.

"She's inside-b-but I wouldn't g-"

"Why? What's going on here?" Demanded Will, pointing an accusing finger at Reid who shyer away.

"N-n-nothing."

"Will!" JJ was at the door, and Reid escaped past her, giving Henry a small reassuring smile before he went.

* * *

He set the bags on the kitchen counter and gave Hotch and Morgan a warning glance.

"It's Will", he muttered through gritted teeth, but Morgan only nodded.

"We know." Reid's frown deepened.

"And Henry."

JJ's voice rang through the house. "Will! Will! Wait!" The werewolf and vampire heard the voice and darted into the front room.

Unfortunately, Will followed the men. He slammed the door open and gasped when his glower met a giant black cat, who's ears lay flat, an instinctual hiss reverberating from the back of her throat. He also caught the flash of red in Hotch's eyes and his paper pale complexion. Before he could survey the room much more, he was being yanked out.

"Will! You brought Henry!" She yelled, making sure the door was shut so Henry couldn't see in.

"I-I...you guys need to do some explaining, Cher...", Will mumbled, his frantic gaze passing from JJ to the room behind.

"What's going on Mummy?" Henry whimpered, pulling the frozen corsage on JJ's wrist.

"Mummy and Daddy need to talk to the team. Why don't we go play?" Reid asked the little boy, offering a warm palm out to him.

"I want to stay", Henry begged, his bottom lip trembling.

"Really? I guess I'll have to do my magic alone", Reid pouted, which coaxed the young boy.

"NO! I'm your assistant! You pwomised!"

"Well come on then", Henry grasped the hand and Spencer steered the small boy away from the other adults,..or whatever they were.

"Explain", Will said. The door to the front room opened and Will jumped back.

"Come in I don't bite...but I can't say the same for those two", a big hairy werewolf motioned Will in and the poor detective almost lost his footing. He recognised the eyes, facial features and the voice... _but it can't be...it's not possible..._

"Morgan?"

"The one and only", smirked the werewolf. JJ tugged Will into the room and he took in Garcia, who looked relatively normal and... _Rossi?_

"What's going on?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

"What's that uncle Spence?" Henry asked, pointing at the bow curiously. Spencer dropped the multicoloured handkerchief, filling his grasp instead with the cool, carved wood.

"That's my bow and arrow", Reid handed the bow to the small boy for him to examine it.

"Woah", he gasped, fingering the string and wood, grinning from ear to ear.

"Wanna try it out?"

"Really?" Henry gazed up at Spencer in disbelief.

"Sure, but we've got to do it outside or Dave will be mad", with that Spencer tickled Henry's sides causing the boy to shriek with laughter and make a beeline for the garden.

* * *

"-and how longs that going to take?" Will groaned, sitting beside Garcia and JJ, keeping his distance from the two older agents who were watching him hungrily.

"We're working on that", Morgan grimaced. Will rubbed his face and got to his feet.

"What about Henry? What am I going to tell him?"

"I can't be with him right now, Will. I'll hurt him, and you." JJ confessed.

"Where is he, anyway?" Rossi asked and Will shot him a glare.

"Youre not going near him", the detective growled. Rossi held his hands up in surrender.

"Look cher', I need some time to get my head around this. I'll take Henry home, just promise me that you'll stay here until you...find a cure...counter spell, whatever it is. I need to know you're safe", he gave her a soft look, stroking her knuckles.

"Will, I don't want-"

"We'll be fine. Just come home as soon as you can", he pressed his lips to her pale knuckles.

"Seriously, where is Henry?", it was Hotch this time, his red irises dark and concerned.

"He's with Spencer...the only normal one", Will replied.

"No...Hotch's right, their scent is much weaker", Morgan added. JJ and Will echanged a anxious look.

"Don't panic, Guys. Look out of the window", Emily looked down at her claws, clearly uninterested.

"Tha-that's a bit dangerous...wait...I thought Reid's uncoordinated and clumsy...", Will didn't let them explain Reid's situation with the bow because he was already stumbling out of the door.

"Wait here, I don't want Henry to see you guys like this", and with that JJ scurried after Will.

* * *

"Watch how I hold it. Okay. Then you pull back, hold it so that you can aim, and release. You have to be sure to hold the arrow between your fingers like this, but don't hold it", Reid explained, showing Henry the ways to hold a bow. He handed the bow back to Henry, who took it eagerly and held it like Reid had directed.

"That's it, pull back as far as you can", he heard the backdoor slam, followed by deranged footfalls, forcing his eyes away from Henry and saw Will charging over. Without thinking Reid stepped around Henry directly in the arrows line of fire.

Henry released the arrow and Spencer gasped.

"Spencer! What are you doing? Do you know how to use that?!" Yelled Will, nearing them. Reid quickly took the bow from Henry, and turned the boy around to see his father. Henry was looking around, scratching his head, trying to find his lost arrow. He thought he saw it, but he was being turned before he could investigate.

"I-I...yes I do...I-I"

"Uncle Spence is teaching me how to fire an awow", Henry exclaimed.

"Will!" JJ stumbled to his side and hissed something in his ear. Her husband suddenly looked very guilty.

"Sorry, Reid."

"T-Tha-that's a-alright." JJ raised her eyebrows at the glittery genius, who seemed to be clutching Henry a little too tightly.

"I really should go. Call me, JJ, okay? I hope you can sort... _this_ out.", he planted a kiss on her cheek, nodded at Reid and collected Henry. JJ stole a kiss from the little boy, and he waved at Spencer.

"Sorry, Unlce Spence. Can I have another go next time?"

"Sh-Sure", Reid called back to the retreating father and son.

"Why did he say sorry? JJ asked, she heard the back door open again as the rest of the team joined them in the Dark garden, a string of garden lights lit the area in soft greens and yellows.

"Uh-hh... I-I...h-h-he."

"Cat got your tongue?" Emily asked ironically, smirking at their youngest agent, glancing back to make sure Will and Henry were gone.

"What was that about?" Rossi asked.

"I-I...I think H-Henry just s-shot me."

* * *

"Why did you say sorry to your Uncle Spence?" Will asked when they were back on the quiet and desolate road.

"I shot my awow wong. I think it got his leg." The small boy shrugged, oblivious that the arrow was very much real.

* * *

 **Wooo! Another chapter done! All I need to do is read it through and then post it!**

 **Pease leave me a review, it'd make me so happy, especially considering how I didn't get any last chapter :( but I haven't checked for a few hours.**

 **Thanks for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Crap spells and Pasta

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters.)**

 **Welcome back!**

 **It's almost Halloween for real now! Speaking of I need to get my pumpkin carved.**

 **It's currently midnight, so I'm just going to write this quick AN and go to sleep. I have a 10 hour day at work tomorrow, so I'll see if I can write this chapter then. If you receive this on the 21st then I have succeeded. Oh dear, it looks like it is the 22nd, oh well. Sorry about that.**

 **Also: IT'S HALF TERM!**

 **Thanks to Chenryn1 for the review and thank you to all the previous reviewer, and those who have favourited and followed this story. It means so much!**

 **Please review. I need some motivation at the moment.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Previously:** " _I-I...I think H-Henry just s-shot me."_

 _"Why did you say sorry to your Uncle Spence?" Will asked when they were back on the quiet and desolate road._

 _"I shot my awow wong. I think it got his leg." The small boy shrugged, oblivious that the arrow was very much real._

* * *

"What did you say?" JJ exclaimed. Reid groaned and sat down in agony, holding his leg up.

"Henry shot me. H-he didn't mean to, b-but...would you p-please get t-this out...", he gasped, carefully avoiding contact with the arrow shaft, the metal arrowhead buried into his calf.

"We should get you to the hospital!" Emily said, her brow lowered in concern.

"L-like this...n-n-no way!" Spencer stammered, biting his lip and drawing blood as he tried to deal with the pain. "J-just p-pull it out."

"I thought you were a genius? You do know that is extremely dangerous", Rossi chided and Reid grunted in pain.

"N-not going to the h-hospital."

"Then what are we gonna do?!" Garcia cried frantically.

"J-just do s-som-someth-th-thing", Reid begged.

"Aren't you a witch, Garcia?"

"Sorceress", she corrected.

"Whatever. Can't you do a spell of something?" Morgan urged.

"I-I..." Reid squeaked in pain and Garcia pulled her wand out. "Fine. I'll try. Stay still, Reid", she ordered, aiming at his leg and thinking hard.

"U-u-uh-uh I-I didn't agree to this", Reid yelped, his eyes widening when they all took a step away from him.

"Reid, I'm trying my best. Please show a little support", Garcia clucked, raising her wand and sticking her tongue out in concentration.

"I read Harry Potter. I don't want-"

"Do I look like Professor Lockhart? And anyway, I'm a _sorceress,_ not a wizard like him."

"Is there really a difference?", both Garcia and Reid shot Emily a look, despite the pain he was in, Reid opened his mouth ready to ramble.

"Anyone can be a witch, owing that they study in the field of witchcraft. However witchcraft, from a common person, is the least powerful. The more powerful witchs inherited their powers of witchcraft. Witchs can cast spells and manipulate with their minds to a certain degree. Whereas, sorcerers or sorceresses are the rarest of magical folk, therefore they are often more powerful than witchs, wizards and warlocks. A sorceress would have to start off as a witch and learn the skills of sorcery to become a sorceress. It is not hereditary, but rather a learned practitioner of magic. Unlike witches, Sorceresses are all powerful and dominate easily. Technically, as a sorceress, Garcia wouldn't need a wand. Unfortunately, most sorcerers and sorceresses have turned to the dark side to wield their power... B-but it's all a myth...", he trailed off, focusing his attention back on the pain in his leg.

"See", Garcia gave them a smug smirk.

Garcia closed her eyes and cleared her mind. She gave her wand a flick and waited a minute, moving her wand around soothingly.

"Uh...Garcia", Reid's voice sounded a little high pitch. Garcia opened her eyes a crack and stumbled back.

"Could you let me down?" Reid quavered. The geniuses hands brushed the dry grass, his injured leg strung high up in the air, held up by an invisible hand, letting him hang loosely from its grip. Miraculously, his hat remained glued to his hair, curls cascading around it. He huffed and tried to cross his arms in defiance, but found gravity working against him.

Hotch took another step back, the scent of blood so strong that he felt as if he would choke on it, like an unwanted aerosol.

"Whoops...my bad", cringed the sorceress. Morgan chuckled and stepped up to help Reid down. Garcia closed her eyes again and flicked her wand.

"Omph... BABY GIRL!"

She opened her eyes and saw Morgan dangling in the air beside Reid. He struggled, flailing this way and that, knocking Spencer into a dizzying sway.

"Um...I can fix this", she babbled, biting her lip and flicking her wand.

Reid fell out of the air, with Morgan tumbling down in quick succession. A snapping sound filled the air and Reid lifted his head suddenly, gazing around fearfully. He shifted his leg and found the arrow broken in two, the arrow head had torn through his skin so that it was almost clear of the young man's flesh.

"I guess I kinda worked", Garcia remarked guiltily as Reid blinked back tears of pain and shock from his eyes. He pulled the arrow out the rest of the way and clamped his palm over the stream of blood.

Hotch stepped forward, his fingers shaking. _The smell...the smell...b-blood..._ his thoughts came through disjointed, an unavoidable ache filling every inch of him. Hotch gave way to the vampire within him.

"HOTCH!" Cried Emily, watching helplessly as Hotch bolted towards Reid, his eyes burning a furious crimson and his fangs extending further downwards.

"NO!" Morgan was chasing him, but their speed was matched, there was no way he could get to Reid before the vampire.

Reid sat frozen to the ground with petrifaction, peering up at his attacker with helpless resignation.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain of Hotch's fangs to bore into the soft tissue of his neck. When it didn't come he peeked out through his eyelids and started. Barely an inch away from his neck were Hotch's fangs, poised over the jugular in order to obtain the richest fluid. However, the mouth belonging to the venemous teeth was stiff and rigid. Hotch's eyes bounced around in their sockets, just as confused as Reid.

"Spence, get back", Reid turned his head to JJ's deep voice. She had her head low, her brow even lower, eyes dark and focused. She trembled slightly with concentration, forcing all of her energy and power into stopping Hotch's attack.

Reid didn't question. He dragged himself back, allowing Morgan to help him up.

Hotch remained stuck in his position; like a statue.

"Garcia, can you stop the bleeding? That's what sent Hotch over the edge", Morgan asked and Reid blanched.

"No!" He pleaded, his head whipping from Garcia's wand to Morgan's eyes.

"Would you rather Hotch make a meal out of your veins?" Threatened Morgan holding Reid's leg still. "No? I didn't think so."

Garcia gulped and really concentrated on Reid's leg. She wiggled her wand and slowly the flowing blood siphoned off, leaving a deep, clean gash. She would've jumped up with triumph had the atmosphere not been tense.

"JJ, can you hold him a little longer. I'll take Reid in and see if I can stitch this... with something...it'll probably be bloody", Morgan took JJ's silence as a yes. He gripped Reid's arms and helped him limp to the house. When they disappeared behind the door Garcia released the breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding.

"Okay, Jay, you can stop now", She affirmed. JJ grunted as she struggled to release Hotch

"JJ", Hotch hissed through his frozen gritted teeth. His body was beginning to ache. Finally, JJ blinked and turned away from him, trying to control her breathing. Hotch fell back and groaned.

"Will you stop trying to drink Reid's blood! He's been through enough", Emily chided with a small smile over her lips as she gave Hotch a dark glare.

"I can't help it, Emily", he growled, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Maybe you should wait out here to cool down."

"Well I'm going inside to have something to eat, which means I need your cookery skills my sweet Italian", Garcia chirped. She went to take his arm, but reeled back at the greenish tinge that spread over his skin.

"I don't remember agreeing to this", Rossi snickered.

"Aren't you meant to be 'fixing' this?" Hotch added, still recovering from JJ's mind powers.

"A girls gotta eat boss man."

* * *

Reid limped cautiously from the couch to the counter, his eyes grazing over Hotch as he took the bowl of pasta from Garcia and struggled up onto a high stool beside JJ.

"Are you guys sure you don't want some? It's delicious", Garcia teased, wafting a bowl in front of Morgan's nose. He gave her a smile.

"My food was also delicious, but you wouldn't appreciate it if I told you", he sighed as the memory came back to him. He had shared a hare with Hitch, the vampire had drank the animal's blood leaving Morgan to devour it's flesh. The human part of Morgan shuddrered beneath his outward werewolf at the very thought of tearing the flesh off an animal. The wolf part relished in it.

"Sure it was", Emily snorted, recalling the mice she had practically swallowed whole.

"I prefer my food to still be breathing", Rossi boasted casually, taking a seat in his armchair.

"Ew gross. We're trying to eat", JJ grumbled.

"What about you, Em? I haven't seen you eat anything", Garcia said, taking a mouthful of pasta and sighing with pleasure.

Emily twirled her whisker with a claw, "I-", she started, but Morgan interrupted her.

"You should have seen her when you guys went to Walmart, she-" he was cut off when a black paw smacked over his hairy face.

"Ignore him", she implored, her eyes wide and anxious.

Garcia was about to question this when a chunk of metal against china followed by a thud cut her off. She glanced over her shoulder where Reid was sat with JJ at the counter. Reid was passed out, his head lent on the counter, JJ held his bowl up with a smile on her lips.

"Lucky I moved this", she whispered.

"Looks like the human can't keep up with us" hypothesised the Italian.

"How longs it been since we actually went to sleep?" Morgan asked, his brow furrowing as he counted on his fingers. Rossi glanced down at his watch which read 11.52 pm Saturday.

"Has to be around 40 hours, if not more."

"I don't feel tired", Garcia shrugged.

"I'm beat...", Emily added.

"You've had like 20 naps", laughed Rossi.

"She _is_ a cat", Morgan muttered under is breath.

"I heard that."

"Reid?" JJ nudged his arm and he nearly slumped off the high stool. JJ grabbed his wrist and he jerked awake, stumbling off the stool and rubbing his face.

"Wha-what?" He Gasped.

"Relax, Kid. You just fell asleep. You can take the room beside the bathroom."

Reid frowned for a second before nodding. Garcia slurped up her last bit of pasta and hopped up, sliding her arm into Reid's.

"We're bunking", she informed him. She'd been told about the room situation when outside and had agreed to it. Reid's mouth dropped open and before he could argue she was dragging him away.

"That takes care of them", Chuckled Rossi.

"Maybe we should all get some rest", Hotch suggested.

"Yea", Morgan laughed. "We need to bolt your door."

"Do vampires even sleep?" Smirked JJ.

Rossi shrugged and opened a cabinet next to his arm chair, pulling out two glasses and then a bottle. "Seeing how I'm basically dead, I don't think I'll be needing to sleep either. Looks like Aaron and I will be staying out here." He poured out a glass of scotch methodically, giving the others time to roll their eyes.

"Be sure to lock your doors", Morgan whispered to the girls. "If they're drunk we're all in danger."

* * *

"Reid! Get off the floor. Come sleep in the bed", Reid blushed red and shot Garcia an incredulous look.

"Chill out, its a double." She patted the bed beside her.

Reid gingerly hopped off the floor shuffling painfully over to the bed.

"Come on you nelly!"

Reid slipped under the covers and sighed at the warmth and comfort it offered as opposed to the floor. He was still adorned it the clothes Rossi had lent him, unwilling to strip off any further in Garcia's presence, who had come prepared with a pair of pink silk pyjamas.

Garcia turned the light out and he yelped when all the comfort he'd felt vanished. Garcia heard his squeak and she quickly flicked the light back on.

"I can leave it on if you want", she whispered. Reid gulped and nodded softly.

"Night, Reid."

"Night."

The room fell silent for a minute. Reid felt his eyes dropping instantly, he struggled against it despite how tired he felt. After several minutes and just as he was surrendering to exhaustion, he felt a gently arm wrap around him and pull him closer. He was too tired to be embarrassed or to push Garcia off so he allowed himself to fall asleep in someone else's arms for the first time in 24 years.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys!**

 **Please, Please, Please review and make me the happiest Gal in the galaxy right now!**

 **There's not much to say, so I'll end this update with a teaser for next chapter.**

 ** _Next time:_** _"Garcia, what was that chant?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"The chant...the chant. Can you write it down for me?"_

 _"Uh...sure Reid. Why?"_

 _"I have an idea..."_


	7. Five Days, Fingers and a Little on Edge

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Sorry for the delay, I just had terrible writers block and on top of that I have a whole load of homework to do, and I mean LOADS! There's like 5 tasks for each subject I'm doing! God save me. Anyway, this is only a short chapter, because of how stressed I've been.**

 **Also I have another story in mind and I just want to get some of my other stories finished before I move on, but I've been writing this new story instead of...(don't you just love scammers, someone just called me asking about my pension! I'm 17 for gods sake!) anyway...yea, so I've been delaying this chapter because I have no clue what to write. If you want to hear more about this new story check my bio, I have a short summary of it there, I'm really excited to post it.**

 **Okay, you didn't come for me talking about another story (especially considering that I have three on the go; not a good idea by the way), you're here for another chapter.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, please keep reviewing and if you haven't favourited or followed this story yet, go do that so you stay up to date with new chapters which should come in about one every two days, I'm trying to be more organised, I promise.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Reid peeked out of his door, glancing down the hallway. He heard soft voice at the end of the hall and his breathing sped up. The voices paused, and Reid froze.

"I can hear you, Reid", Hotch's voice called out, sending Reid cowering back into his room, locking the door behind him.

"What's wrong, Reid?" Garcia croaked, lifting herself from under the sheets, her blonde hair knotted in a bunch.

"I'm not going out there."

"Aw, come on Reid, I'll protect you", she promised, pulling off the covers and stretching.

"I'm serious Garcia, I've had too many close calls."

"Look, I swear on Sergio's life...but don't tell Emily I said that because technically he's her cat and... I will make sure that they won't get you. Anyway we've got work to do."

"Please, Garcia, don't make me go out there", Spencer pleaded, backing into the wall.

"This is non-negotiable. I need your help with this", Reid huffed loudly and Garcia rolled her eyes. "If you're that worried would you like me to do some sort of shield spell, bec-", Reid's eyes doubled in size.

"NO! No, no, I'll come out, but if one of them bites me, or tries to use their mind powers, or...or eat me, then I know who I'm blaming", he sulked, folding his arm.

"Let me get changed and I will come out with you and make sure all the scary monsters don't hurt my lil' Spence", she teased, slinging a handful of clothes at him.

"What's this?" He asked, eying the shirt wearily.

"It's what we bought yesterday", Reid groaned, "hey, its better than what you have been wearing; it's either your costume, Rossi's old clothes, or those, so take your pick", she grabbed her own pile of clothes and shuffled into the bathroom. Reid sighed and self-consciously pulled his shirt off, turning his back on the doors in case either opened, which he knew would be highly unlikely. He glanced at the new top; purple with small dinosaurs on it. The more he examined it, the less he hated it. He slung in over his thin frame, before stripping off his pants and yanking up the new black cords, barely revealing any of his pale skin to himself. He caught a glimpse of the bandage over his leg and he felt a twinge of pain when he recalled the arrow.

Spencer stepped in front of the mirror and started playing around with his bed hair. He could've really used the shower. He looked nervously at the closed bathroom as he heard the shower turn on and Penelope's light humming. He then turned to the door. He knew there was a communal bathroom right beside his room.

Reid twiddled with his fingers, going over in his head whether to risk a shower. He felt pretty gross, especially with the wound on his leg.

When Garcia started singing 'Piano Man' at full pelt he decided he couldn't wait for the shower, and he crept over to the door, unlocking it slowly. The hallway was dim, a small bust of light shining from the window at the end of the corridor. He could still hear voices in the front room and he cautiously tiptoed from his threshold, shutting the door as quietly as he could. He kept his eyes on the direction that the voices were coming from. He backed away slowly, fumbling around the wall for the handle to the bathroom.

Spencer's hand weaved over the paintwork, until he felt a doorframe, he kept his eyes peeled ahead of him. He reached down waiting for his fingers to brush against the cool metal handle. To his surprise, his fingers met with something warm and furry, he spun around coming face to face with something black and hairy. He yelped out in fright, falling against the wall and almost all the way to the ground.

The 'something black and hairy' shook with laughter and a pair of deep brown eyes appeared behind the fur. Emily was grinning at him as she offered him a paw up.

"What's got you all jumpy?" She snickered, taking in Reid's look of terror.

"Apart from that vampire down the hall?"

"'That 'vampire' is your boss", she reminded him.

"How is that reassuring? He still wants to suck my blood," Reid cried.

"Calm down, Handsome. We're going to figure this out soon and you won't have to watch your back. Until then..", she revealed her sharp tallon claws, "I will make sure they stay back", she winked, opening the bathroom door for him.

"Thanks", he muttered as he ducked in and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Reid changed quickly and sighed in relief at the fresh feeling oozing from him. He opened the door and stalked the hall to his room. He caught the glimpse of Hotch's red irises coming from the end of the hall, staring at him. Reid bolted into his room locking the door and collapsing onto the bed, only to jump up again, when he landed on Garcia doing her makeup.

"S-sorry!" He apologised as she wiped the lip gloss that had smeared across her noses .

"You're so jumpy. You need to chill. Maybe there's a spell I can-", she pondered, but Reid stopped her before she could make the suggestion.

"I'm fine! J-just don't leave me with...them", he hissed. Garcia put her hand over her heart looking up to the ceiling.

"I vow to protect my boy wonder till death...or at least until this is over", she winked at him, heading for the door.

"What, you're going out there now? Like right now?" Reid asked nervously.

"Those books won't get read by themselves", she skipped out, sticking her head back in after a few seconds.

"You coming?"

* * *

"That was the last book", Reid sighed, setting it down on the pile of others.

"And?" JJ asked.

"And there was nothing."

Garcia rubbed her eyes and moaned.

"I'm sorry guys."

"We're not giving up that easy. Garcia what d'you remember about that chant?" Hotch said, standing up and pacing the floor. Reid scooted back subconsciously.

"Um...my parents used to tell me it. I always thought it was just a story...I never thought it would actually work."

"What's the chant?" Reid asked, pulling out a pad of paper lying next to the books.

"Huh?"

"The chant...the chant", he insisted, "how did it go?"

"Oh, I don't know what language it is."

"Tell me", he implored tapping the paper with his pen. Garcia took her mind back before reciting the chant.

"Vigilia Omnium Sanctorum...in...in...tempus abscondet integumenta doluimus...", she paused thoughtfully, "verae formae. haec nostra usque dies restituantur manemus." Reid scribbled across the page, his brow furrowing.

"I don't even know what it meant in English. Part of me didn't want to know; I always saw it as something magical... I don't even think my parents knew."

"I do", Reid mumbled. Everyone turned to him as he translated the chant in his head. "It's Latin."

"And you can- wait why am I asking?", Morgan Chuckled. Reid stopped and looked up at them all.

"What? What did it say?" Questioned Hotch with his traditional frown.

"5 days", whispered Reid.

"5 What? What are you talking about."

"There's nothing we can do", he stood up and collapsed onto the couch beside Emily.

"Reid! Please translate!" Rossi grunted. Reid held his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"It roughly translates to "All hallows eve, a time we shed our true forms to hide in our disguises. five days we remain this way until our lives are restored."", Reid held his breath waiting for the team's reaction.

"5 DAYS!" Emily exclaimed.

"Calm down! It's only a few more day-", JJ started.

"You try being stuck in this body. I keep choking on black hairs and every time I see a damn mouse I..."

"*cough* told you *cough cough*", Emily smacked Morgan's arm.

"Says the one who's been eating anything they find!"

"How am I going to survive 3 days 13 hours and 12 minutes with them, considering I barely made it the first day!" Reid cried.

"We'll figure something out", Hotch added.

"Yea like maybe stop trying to bite the kid."

"No one can help these new urges, you know that!"

"My urges aren't as deadly as yours!"

"We can't change that!"

"I didn't say we could."

"Stop arguing."

"And just ignore this?"

"How _can_ we ignore this? Come on, man, look at us!"

"STOP!" Garcia screamed, silencing everyone. They all turned to her, her cheeks flushing red. "We're just going to have to deal with this", she said slowly.

"Easy for you to say", Snorted Emily. Garcia shot her an angry glare. She stormed up to the black cat and Emily felt a chill run down her spine.

"I had to have a shower with this stupid thing!" She motioned to the wand glued to her palm. "And I've been trying to fix this all a-a-and everyone's been mad and...", she collapsed back into her chair, forgetting her anger, and Emily heaved a sigh of relief.

"Look, there's no point arguing about this. It's done, we're just going to have to suck it up and get through the next few days", Rossi announced. "How hard can it be?"

* * *

 _3 hours later_

"Uh, Rossi, remind me again how this happened?"

Rossi looked up from the counter, raising his hand and leaving 3 fingers behind on the marble counter. He looked at his severed fingers and then back at Emily.

"They just fell off!" He gasped, desperately trying to reattach his fingers.

Morgan was trying to suppress his laughter.

"It's not funny!" Growled Rossi.

Reid was stood close to Garcia, watching Hotch wearily as his eyes flickered between light and dark red, occasionally travelling hungrily to Spencer.

"Zombies are known to fall apart. It's because they're dead", Reid whispered.

"But I'm not dead!"

"Technically you are." Rossi gathered his green fingers up and stuck them in the freezer. There was no blood. Rossi had gone to pick up a mug and as he beant his fingers they tore apart like shredded wheat.

"Ew, Gross! Not in there! We actually still need to eat and your fingers are...", Garcia almost heaved as she thought of them.

Hotch felt his urges becoming far too strong to control. He needed blood. He ripped his eyes away from Reid and from the delicious scent of his blood. He stood up while the others were distracted with Rossi's amputated limbs. Hotch had managed to remain inside with a human since 5.14 am that morning (he and Rossi had gone out hunting.) It was now 4.06 pm and his body needed blood. He opened the door and took a step out only to fall back inside, moaning at the sharp rays of light that scorched his pale flesh.

"Hotch!" JJ called, pulling her Boss all the way in and slamming the door. Aaron held his face where the light had attacked, feeling the burn start to fade, but the pain was still rife.

"What the hell were you doing man!?" Morgan yelled, looking at his boss incredulously. As if going outside was such a big deal, _but it is,_ Hotch thought, _for the next 3 days anyway._

 _"_ I can't stay in here with...Reid. I need blood", he hissed. Reid gulped audibly, eyeing Garcia for protection.

"Well you're going to have to wait until the sun goes down. I'll take Reid out with me and we will see if we can find something to sustain your...needs", Morgan waved Reid over to him and the young agent cautiously tiptoed over.

Hotch fell into the couch, his legs jigging impatiently.

"Any preferences?" Morgan snickered, handing Reid his bow and arrows, which Reid cringed at slightly, the pain in his leg becoming apparent once more. Hotch only frowned at the werewolf until he was gone.

* * *

Hotch thought he was about to bite through his own lip. Morgan and Reid had been gone for at least an hour and he didn't know how much longer he could last. He was ready to brace the harsh rays on sunlight to obtain his goal. _I could take the umbrella_ , he thought, but if he went out and set his urges loose with Reid somewhere in the woods, there would be a strong likely hood that Spencer would become the pray.

Finally, the glass door slid open. Something that was once warm, but now cold and rigid landed in his lap. Hotch glanced down to find a hefty sized hare; an arrow sticking out of his left eye. Reid offered his boss a sheepish smile, setting down his bow.

"We've got more", Morgan said, pointing to another rabbit and two large birds sat on the back porch.

"Can you not get blood on my couch", Rossi grumbled, eyeing the dead hare Hotch was holding. Hotch could only grin at the Italian, _he thinks I'm going to waste a single drop of this blood,_ he thought, delving his fangs into the furry flesh and closing his eyes with relief.

"Urgh...could've warned us to look away", groaned JJ. Hotch didn't and wouldn't answer.

Reid rubbed his forearm a little guiltily. He hadn't wanted to hurt the animals, let alone kill them, but _he_ had urges as well, once he had an arrow nocked there was little that could stop him from releasing it. He looked away shamefully from the Hare that grew more and more shrunken. _Better him than me,_ he thought.

* * *

 **I was going to end this after Rossi's fingers fell off ;D but I just suddenly found my drive again and finished much more than I thought I would. So I guess this isn't too short a chapter.**

 **What you can expect in the chapters to come is a lot of tension between Reid and Hotch...he might not be able to control his urges. Will Garcia be able to save Reid again? Hmmm, we'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! I love reading them and it'll give me motivation to get on with the next chapter and then my next story.**

 **I'm so excited!**


	8. Psycho Sylvia, Monopoly and Drunk Dancin

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Quick warning (just for young readers or people who may find it offensive) there will be a bit of strong language in this chapter. (Although, their usually is anyway.)**

 **Look I'm being organised! I pushlished the last chatter exactly 2 minutes ago and I'm startingbon the next one. It looks like this chapter might actually be uploaded when it should. Am I back on my game? Well I've still got a shit storm of** **homework to do. Ahhh it's alright, I'll do it tonight.**

 **So it's day 3 of the BAU's nightmare. How are they going to cope?**

 **Previously:** _"Urgh...could've warned us to look away", groaned JJ. Hotch didn't and wouldn't answer._

 _Reid rubbed his forearm a little guiltily. He hadn't wanted to hurt the animals, let alone kill them, but he had urges as well, once he had an arrow nocked there was little that could stop him from releasing it. He looked away shamefully from the Hare that grew more and more shrunken. Better him than me, he thought._

* * *

Reid woke up with a jolt. He let his eyes focus and jumped back suddenly. He was nose to nose with Garcia.

Garcia's eyes fluttered open when she heard a thump. She squinted at the empty bed and saw Reid clawing the sheets from the floor.

"What are you doing down there?" She snickered, looking over the side of the bed to see Spencer fumbling his way back to his feet. He looked up at her, a little disorientated.

"Uh...um...I fell?" He said, a small scowl gracing his brow.

Garcia rolled her eyes and offered him a hand up.

* * *

"Good sleep?" Rossi asked as a disheveled Garcia and Reid shuffled in. Spencer was hiding behind Garcia, trying not to be spotted by Hotch.

"Relax, Reid. I've had breakfast", Hotch reassured, but really, when Reid had walked in Hotch had desperately wanted to sink his fangs in the kid's pale neck.

Reid remained unsure about Hotch, keeping eye contact as he poured his coffee.

"I'm starving", Garcia said absentmindedly, skipping past the sink to grab a box of cereal. "Let's see what we hav-", the box crashed to the floor and Garcia screamed.

"What's wrong?" Reid cried worriedly. Morgan and Emily rushed in, followed by a half dressed JJ, her blouse still unbuttoned. Garcia pointed to the sink and covered her mouth. Reid leaned over and reeled back. The leftovers of what would've once been a pheasant lay strewn in the sink. Lumps of flesh and bone filled the drain and a foul stench of death was emanating from it.

"Wha-what's this doing here?" Reid croaked, trying not to gag.

"I've gotta eat too", Rossi shrugged.

"Would you mind taking your...feet off my coffee table", Rossi said, sending a raised eyebrow in Morgan's direction. Morgan took his hairy feet from the table and stood up.

"Is it some _special_ type of wood or something?" Snickered Emily.

"It's mahogany, actually".

"'That is mahogany!'", Garcia giggled, waiting for the others to laugh. Reid was the only one to crack a smile. "Honestly my jokes are wasted on you. Haven't any of you read or even watched 'The Hunger Games'."

"I have."

"Of course you have, Spence. You've read everything."

Morgan's phone started ringing and he sighed.

"That's the 5th call you've hung up on", Emily pointed out.

"It's my girlfriend. She's been messaging me for days."

"And...and you've just been ignoring her?" gasped JJ.

"No! I text her back, but she wants to see me, and...well...that's going to be a problem at the moment."

"Oh yea...right."

"She can be a little crazy as well", Morgan chuckled.

"I like crazy", Garcia winked. Morgan groaned internally, _maybe not this 'crazy',_ he thought.

"Don't touch me!" Rossi's voice boomed through the room as Morgan tried to sit on the couch next to him.

"You're not going to fall apart if I touch you", Morgan laughed.

"I'm not taking any chances. Now find somewhere else to sit", the Italian ordered, trying not to move his body. Morgan shook his head, chuckling as he took a seat next to Emily.

"Well this is boring", moaned Garcia, gazing around at her team. They were all sat in the front room, twiddling their thumbs, waiting for the day to end so they could go to bed.

"This is us for the next two days", Emily grumbled.

"Can't we play cards?" The room erupted with groans, except Reid who looked excited.

"Okay, Okay. Not cards...do you have any board games Rossi?" Rossi opened his mouth to answer when the roar of an engine interrupted him.

Morgan jumped up and peered through the curtain. As soon as he'd taken a peek, he slammed the curtains shut.

"Shit", he muttered.

"What? Who is it?" Hotch frowned, standing up to take a look. He peered out and caught a glimpse of a small, red Fiat 500, parked on the driveway. He also saw a young woman storming out of the car towards the front door. He pulled back so she didn't see him.

"Who is-"

"My girlfriend", Morgan hissed, rubbing his hands over his smooth head. "How did she find us?"

The door bell rang and Morgan shrunk back into the couch.

"I can't speak to her not like this", he hissed. "Reid, you go. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're the most normal out of all of us", he flicked his hand in a frantic wave, shooing Reid. Spencer gaped at him.

"I can't- what would I say?"

"Tell her..tell her..." Morgan mused, rubbing his hands together in panic. The door bell rang again, followed by a knock and Morgan's eyes glazed over.

"Tell her Morgan's pretty sick and that he doesn't want her to get sick and that's why he's here and-" Garcia rambled off the excuse naturally.

"Yea, that'll work. Now go", Morgan urged, giving Spencer a shove with his furry size 12 foot.

Reid stumbled to the door, wringing his hands nervously, glancing back at the agents who were listening eagerly.

"Derek!" Reid heard the muffled angry voice behind Rossi's door as it bashed on the frame again. He consciously touched his hair, his fingers catching the small hat; he cursed under his breath. Spencer opened the door on a very pretty woman; her hair jet black, flawless caramel beige skin complimented by a minimal amount of makeup. She wore a short pink leather pencil skirt with a matching pink leather jacket and a creamy blouse. Her heels had to be 6 inches at least and proclaimed the same shade of pink as the jacket and skirt. Her pink lips were pursed together, her arms folded and her brow secured low over her eyes.

"Who the hell are you? Robin Hood? Are you gay or something?" She snapped. Reid held onto the doorframe, trying his upmost not to cower away from Morgan's girlfriend.

"No", he whispered.

"Where's Derek?" Reid swallowed thickly; it was time to lie. _Why did they choose me...I can't lie._

"Uh, Morgan...I-I mean D-Derek is um...he's uh, he's sick. Yea. He would've come over to see you but-"

"Well I'll see him now". She cut him off, attempting to take a step inside. Courageously, Reid blocked her way and she practically growled at him. "Move!"

"He doesn't want you to catch it", Reid said a little too quickly.

"I've come all this way. I'm not going to be stopped by the likes of you", she spat.

"Look, I'm sorry, but he just doesn't want to see you", Reid said sympathetically. He knew it was the wrong thing to say when her face twisted in rage.

"He doesn't want to see me!? Of course he does! I'm his girlfriend. You think he'd rather spend time with you...whoever you are, than with me? I think not. Now move!"

"That's not what I- he's sick. You'll catch it. Please, another time", Reid begged. The woman saw that Reid wasn't going to move, so she changed her tactic. _This kid's gotta still be a virgin,_ she thought. She covered her face with a small smile and reached out, twirling her finger around one of Spencer's curls. Reid froze, watching the finger anxiously, as if it were violating him.

"Let me in, Sweetie", she breathed, leaning in close to Spencer's ear and sending shivers down his spine. She stroked her finger along the bruise on his cheek, biting her lip sensually.

"I know what you're doing", he whimpered. "I'm sorry. He really is sick a-and..." the fingers traveled down his cheek and along his jawline. Spencer's breath caught in his throat.

Morgan watched from the front room, his eyes livid with anger.

 _It's working,_ she thought. She allowed her fingers to slip down his neck, where curious bruises lay. Reid mustered his bravery and pushed her hand away from him. Her hand dropped loosely to her side, her face contorted with shock. She watched him looking extremely offended, even though it had been her fingers that had been the violators.

The team almost laughed aloud at Morgan's girlfriend's face when Reid regected her; that is, everyone except Morgan.

The woman gaped at Spencer and suddenly the anger returned full force and she slapped Reid across the face as hard as she could, making sure the metal on her rings left a mark. Reid staggered to the side.

"Fucking freak..." she hissed, before ramming her knee into the young man's crotch, sending him to the ground gasping. She took this opportunity and rushed in. The team saw her coming, but it was too late.

"Dere-" she stopped dead in the centre of the room. Looking at Derek and then glancing at the other team members. Everything was silent and still except for the quiet groans from the hall.

Morgan stood up and due to his appearance he came across as menacing and his girlfriend backed away, falling onto someone's lap. She whipped her head around and screamed when she saw the Italian with dried blood smeared over his veiny face, which was tinged with green.

"Sylvia." Morgan reached his hand out to her, but she screeched again.

"Get away from me! What are you!?" She cried, she went to smack Morgan away, but she felt her arm pause in mid air. JJ glared at the woman, holding her in place.

"What is this!?" Help! HEL-" suddenly her voice cut off. Garcia raised her wand, her eyes narrow and focused.

"I think you should leave, Syl...". Morgan muttered, clearly disappointed. He could see Reid still rolling around on the floor in the corner of his eye. Garcia lowered her wand and Sylvia gasped.

"Derek? Is that you!? What the hell's going on? What is this!? Halloween is over!" She remained stock still, but her eyes portrayed her stuggle for movement and her fear over the situation.

"Do you do that to all the guys? To get your way?" Morgan murmured, looking her dead in the eye.

"Huh? Do what?"

"Touch them. Act like you love them. Is that what you did to me when we met... it is, isn't it?" Morgan was staring at her sadly.

"What the hell! No! Derek, answer _my_ questions!" She shouted.

"No! This is a long story. Yours however is a short story-"

"And it starts and ends with 'slut'", shot Emily, glowering at Sylvia. Sylvia looked over at Emily and cried out again.

"She's a cat! Derek! She's a cat! What the fuck is going on!? Why can't I move?" JJ released the woman and she tumbled to the floor, crawling away from the team.

"I'm not explaining anything to you. Not anymore", Morgan took a step closer and Sylvia shuffled back.

"Leave me alone! Beast! F-freak!" She bellowed. Morgan bent down, pulling on Sylvia's jacket until his mouth was beside her ear.

"For your information, I would much rather spend time with my team than with you. He let her go and watched with an evil grin as she bolted from the house, side stepping Reid at the doorway.

Morgan stopped at the doorway, watching her drive away, leaving skid marks on the road.

"L-little help", Reid huffed. Morgan glanced over and lept to the younger man's aid.

"Sorry, Reid", he offered Reid a hand, which the kid took gratefully.

"She's worse than an Unsub", Reid joked, grunting as Morgan helped him to his feet.

"You're telling me,", he laughed.

"Way to dump her, Morgan", Garcia cheered, scootching over for Reid to sit down.

"It was nothing. Reid's the one who took one for the team", Morgan said proudly, patting Reid on the shoulder. JJ dropped a pack of frozen peas on Reid's crotch and he yelped in pain and embarrassment.

"Sorry, Spence", she apologised, taking a seat on the arm of the couch. Reid held his hands over the bag of peas, feeling naked under the team's stares.

"Why were you dating _her_?" Garcia questioned, her eyebrow quirked up. Morgan scratched his head and chuckled lightly.

"She's hot."

"What ever happened to personality?" Emily protested.

"Hey! Don't go getting all feminist on me. She hit on me at the club, I was pretty drunk anyway. It was only meant to be a one night stand, but she gave me her number and told me we were a 'thing'", Morgan airquoted the last word, rolling his eyes. "If I had known she was psychotic I would never of given her my number."

"She's got quite the slap", JJ mused, stroking her finger over Reid's red cheek, a handprint visible over his pale skin. The bruises over his cheek and eye had started to fade, some parts still remained purple, but others had turned yellow and green.

"I'd say. I hope it doesn't give you a mark, but with those bruises I don't think we'd notice", Rossi added, glancing curiously at Reid. "You never did tell us what happened."

Spencer looked over at him with a sad look in his eyes.

"I uh..I had a bit of a run in with this guy", Reid muttered, rubbing his arm nervously.

"And..."

"And...he hit me", Reid said simply.

"Duh! Why?" Implored Garcia.

Reid hesitated, gulping anxiously. "B-because he found my costume offensive... this other guy who was also dressed up came and helped me...it was nothing."

"You tell me exactly what that son of a bitch looks like and I will hunt him down like a lioness. Come on, Spence, I want details. Beard? Glasses? Scar? I'm gonna nail this mother-" Rossi held up a hand, stopping Garcia's anger fuelled rant.

"Honestly, Garcia, it's nothing to be concerned about. Just...just forget about it."

"How can I forget that someone hurt one of my babies! No Reid, I'm afraid I will not forget this and I will be hacking into every database to catch this bastard."

Hotch could see Reid was embarrassed and didn't want to talk anymore, so he tried to change the subject.

"So where are these games or yours Rossi?" Rossi pointed to a cabinet and Garcia rushed over, opening it to reveal a vast collection of boxes, names such as Cludo, Othello and Trivial Pursuit caught their attention.

"I think Reid should pick because of the beating he took from psycho Sylvia", Rossi suggested. The others nodded and Reid's smile grew. He got up a little shakily and kneeled beside Garcia.

He eyed the boxes, his eyes catching on the one he wanted.

"That one."

"But that one takes forever!" Morgan moaned. Reid crossed his arms defiantly.

"Hey, I had to deal with your girlfriend; it's the least you can do."

"Urgh! Fine! I shotgun the ship!" He surrendered.

Rossi muttered a "damnit", under his breath. "I'm the car then", He insisted.

"Dog!" Garcia and Emily shouted at the same time.

"Sorry, Em, you're the cat", winked Garcia.

"There's a cat now?"

"What version do you play with, Reid?" Chuckled Garcia, holding up the back of the box where there was a small picture of the metal pieces.

"Where's the iron?" Reid gasped.

"The cat replaced it, Dummy. I need to get you the new version", she sighed.

"How did you know I had the newer version?"

"Because, my sweet Italian, I got it you for Christmas. I even got you the British version, I thought it would be cool," the blonde admitted.

"I'll be the top hat", Reid said quickly, grabbing the piece from the box before anyone could try and negotiate.

"Thimble", JJ said taking the small metal thimble.

"Hotch?"

"I'm not playing", the unit chief deadpanned.

"He's just scared I'll be better than him at this", Rossi teased. The corners of Hotch's mouth twisted.

"You wish old man", he muttered, his fangs digging into his bottom as he grinned.

"You're the boot then."

"Garcia, can you move my piece for me?" Rossi asked. "I'm not risking another limb for a game of monopoly."

"Alright. Who's going first? Youngest first?" She offered Reid the dice, but Morgan snatched them away.

"That's a mistake, Baby Girl. He doesn't need a head start", Reid pouted at the werewolf placed the dice roughly in Rossi's two fingered hand.

"Watch it", the older agent growled, holding the dice gently as not to provoke another severing. He rolled a 2 and Garcia moved the car to the community chest.

"What is it?" Rossi asked eagerly.

"'You won a beauty contest. Collect $10'" the room burst into laughter and Rossi took his money from the banker (Reid), a little grumpily.

Hotch rolled next and landed on the train station; he refused to buy it, preferring to save his money.

Emily purchased Pal Mal, a smug smile on her face.

Morgan kissed the dice, and threw it into the centre. He shuffled his ship along the board 3 spaces.

"Income tax!" He growled, throwing his money angrily at Reid, who packed it away safely.

When it got to Reid he had already calculated his strategy on any square he could land on. He landed on the train station and brought it.

"I'm already $10 ahead of you", Rossi boasted, showing off his prize money to Hotch before rolling.

"This is going to be a long game", JJ Groaned.

* * *

"Okay! This is boring!" Garcia admitted, as her small metal dog got sent to jail for the third time in 30 minutes. She threw her Monopoly money back in the box and left the game. Reid pouted when JJ took all of his properties and put them neatly away.

Garcia stood up and went to one of the unpacked bags she'd got from Walmart.

"Let's play something else."

"Like what?" Morgan mumbled, shaking goodbye to Mayfair, Oxford street and The Water Works, all of which he'd proudly gained. Garcia pulled out a bottle of vodka that she had made Reid retrieve from the top shelf.

"Uh, Garcia, it's like 4 in the afternoon", Emily pointed out.

"Well, lets start early then."

* * *

"Why isn't it working!?" Morgan whined. Taking a massive swig of the almost empty vodka.

"It's because we heal. We won't feel the same effects", Hotch shrugged.

"It-it's workin' on me", Garcia slurred. She stood on the couch with her arms in the air. Rossi sent her a look and she quickly hopped off the couch, taking Reid's hand and bouncing around with him.

"H-Have some more!" She insisted, stealing the bottle off Morgan and thrusting it into Reid's hand. He was slightly tipsy, but he knew he needed to stay alert with Hotch around.

"Fine! But you 'av to dansssse with me", she demanded, taking his hand and twirling ungracefully.

"I don't know ho-", but it was too late, Garcia guided his hands around her and started swaying around drunkenly. Reid followed her moves, his cheeks burning red. The others were laughing at them, Morgan pulled Emily up and they started dancing similarly; Emily tripping every few seconds, the alcohol effecting her movements.

Rossi, Hotch and JJ shared a look, but they all smiled. JJ stood up and joined in, inserting herself into Reid and Garcia's duet.

Rossi got up carefully and started playing a record. He sat back down and gave Hotch a smile.

"See! I's not so bad", Garcia giggled.

* * *

 **I tried to make this as long as I could, I've been under a bit of stress recently and I finally made a good dent in my homework and I'm feeling so relieved, I don't know if it shows in my chapter, but I didn't feel as pressured as I did before.**

 **Please review, tell me what you thought of this chapter. It would make me sooooo happy!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter...oh and here's a little spoiler.**

 **Next time:** _Reid poured his coffee and took a revitaliseing sip. Hotch's red stare was on him as usual, but Reid didn't seem to notice._

 _He picked up the book the had been reading and flicked over the page. The sharp paper slid over his finger and he felt the skin split slightly. He set his coffee down just as a droplet of blood hit the tiled floor. He cursed as he went to get some kitchen towel._

 _Something felt off. The familiar feeling of Hotch's eyes watching him had vanished._

 _He soon realised why when hot breath hit the back of his neck..._


	9. A Simple Paper Cut and a Big Change

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Well, would you look at that, I've been updating my ass off yesterday and today. I'm updating storm in an hour or two with the co-writers chapter and obviously this story, which is almost over! I think I'm planning two more chapters before I pack this in. But I already have another story ready and waiting and I'm super excited to give that to you guys. Hopefully by next week!**

 **Thank you to Ash59-** I'm so glad you found that funny, I've been struggling to write these chapters so it's good to hear you're enjoying them, and I hope the spoiler lives up to expectations **, Tannerrose5** -I could see him as that version too, whatever helps you imagine this best, I don't know whether I'll elaborate on that, but yeah I think he could be **SpencerFTW** \- I'm so happy that it made you laugh, I'm trying to make these as funny as I can, this chapter may be a bit more dramatic, but I'll try and slip on some humour- **Thanks for all of** **your reviews!**

 **Please review guys, this story is almost over and I want you guys to give me feedback.**

 **Previously:**

 _JJ stood up and joined in, inserting herself into Reid and Garcia's duet._

 _Rossi got up carefully and started playing a record. He sat back down and gave Hotch a smile._

 _"See! I's not so bad", Garcia giggled._

* * *

"Morning sleeping beauty", Chuckled Morgan as Reid shuffled in; his hair stuck up around his hat and his shirt ruffled from sleep.

"Mrrrm", he mumbled, collapsing into the couch, not realising Hotch was sat next to him. Hotch remained still, controlling his urges when Reid's scent perforated his nostrils.

"I had a feeling you weren't a morning person", chortled Rossi. Reid shot him an angry, yet groggy look. Emily slipped in and groaned loudly.

"I take that back. _She's_ not a morning person."

Emily didn't even say anything, she simply flipped Rossi the bird.

"Very ladylike."

"She ain't a lady", that earned Morgan a whack. "Ow! Chill out, Princess!" He giggled, which sent Emily into a small assault of teasing at how much he sounded like a girl.

"So what have you got planned today? Cluedo?" JJ laughed, giving Garcia a playful shove.

"That didn't really work last time. Maybe we should just do our own thing."

"And by 'own thing' she doesn't mean eating Reid", Morgan warned, eyeing Hotch wearily. Reid jumped up when he realised how close he was to the vampire. He mumbled an apology and scuttled away.

* * *

Reid finally managed to get comfy on an armchair in the corner while the others did their 'own thing'. He picked up the first book from the pile he had obtained from Rossi's bookshelf. Most were the more recent copies of Rossi's book that he hadn't had the chance to read.

He flicked through the pages taking each and every word in. He finished the book and opened the next one. He didn't notice time ticking away around him, his entire being was focused on the book in front of his eyes.

"-she wasn't pregnant, but Kim just kept going on and on that she was and it turns out she was, but she didn't want the baby", Garcia was nodding along with her gossip and the girls were listening intently. Morgan paused what he was saying and glanced at them, shaking his head.

"Girl talk", he said, rolling his eyes to Rossi before ranting about the score on the last football game. Hotch pretended to listen to Morgan, but really he was watching Reid.

Reid closed the third book and picked up the next grabbing his mug of coffee and realising it was empty. He sighed and tore his eyes away from the book. Already, he was reciting the 3 previous books in his head as he marched to the kitchen for another cup, taking the book with him.

Reid poured his coffee and took a revitalising sip. Hotch's red stare was on him as usual, but Reid didn't seem to notice.

He picked up the book he had been reading and flicked over the page. The sharp paper slid over his finger and he felt the skin split slightly. He set his coffee down just as a droplet of blood hit the tiled floor. He cursed as he went to get some kitchen towel.

Something felt off. The familiar feeling of Hotch's eyes watching him had vanished.

He soon realised why when hot breath hit the back of his neck.

Spencer whipped around and came face to face with the vampire. He dropped his cup of coffee and lifted his hands to cover his face. He suddenly froze as he felt something sharp plunged into his wrist. He screamed in agony, trying to rip his hand arm away, but it was secured in place, an uncomfortable sensation was added to the sharp agony when he felt his blood being hoovered from out of his veins. He could hear muffled shouts, but things became numb and woozy and Spencer could feel himself sway.

Garcia watched as Reid picked up a book from the counter and sipped his coffee while simultaneously flipping the page. He hissed setting the book down and examining his finger. She rolled her eyes and turned back to the conversation. All of a sudden Hotch had bolted from his chair as if possessed. A shrill scream reverberated off the walls and the team looked around to see Reid struggling in Hotch's grasp, the unit chiefs teeth latched into Reid's flesh, the skin growing paler as Hotch sucked. Reid whimpered, his eyelids fluttering and his body swaying. He convulsed a little in Hotch's hold, rasping as the very life was drained from him and into Hotch.

"SPENCE!" JJ shrieked and Hotch flew across the room, landing painfully into a large framed picture, smashing it to pieces. As soon as Hotch's fangs had released his wrist, Reid's knees buckled and he slid down the cupboard and into a heap on the floor. He tried to take a breath, but they came out in rough, desperate gasps. Morgan dashed from his seat and grasped Reid's wrist to stop the blood.

"Rossi, where's your first aid kit?" He yelled frantically.

"First bathroom...", the Zombie mumbled and Emily scuttled off to retrieve the kit.

Hotch fought against JJ's power. His irises appeared to have doubled in size, all he could smell was Reid's blood and all he could hear was the geniuses slowing heartbeat. Now he'd had a taste of what he couldn't have he _needed_ more. He snarled against the supernatural power keeping him back.

"Hotch! This isn't you! Stop! Stop it!" JJ grunted through the effort of holding him back.

"Emily hurry!" Morgan shouted, wrapping a dishcloth around the wound. Reid's eyes were unfocused as he stared at nothing in particular. His breathing was laboured and he whimpered after each one. His skin was extremely pale and that made Morgan wonder how much blood Hotch had drunk.

Emily skidded in, dropping the first aid kit beside Morgan. Garcia and Rossi could only stand by and watch as Reid's head lolled.

"Derek, what do we do!?" Emily's voice broke slightly as she searched through the first aid kit.

"Is there gauze, o-or something. We need to stop the bleeding", Morgan's hand tightened on Reid's wrist and he yelped in agony, his head falling back onto the cupboard door.

"He needs to go to the hospital", Rossi said.

"And how are we meant to do that looking like this? How are we going to explain his injury?" Morgan chided, unwrapping the bite mark which was still bubbling with fresh blood. He wiped it with a disinfectant wipe, which drew out hisses of pain from Reid before he wrapped a bandage around it several times

"If we don't he's going to die", the Italian retorted, watching Reid's eyes flutter.

"Reid! Spencer, stay awake! Please, Spence!" Garcia pleaded, falling to her knees between Morgan and Emily. "I'll take him", Garcia whispered. Reid gasped again and groaned, letting his eyes close.

"Pretty boy, don't go to sleep!"

Spencer opened his eyes, but everything was blurry and a red film seemed to have come over them as if his eyes were also bleeding.

"I-I'll go too. I'll drive, Garcia can sit in the back with him", Emily muttered, no longer caring that she had fur covering her entire body. "I'll stay in the car when we arrive."

"Okay. Rossi help me get him up, we will take him to the car", Morgan turned to Rossi who nodded. Morgan pulled Reid's good arm over his shoulder, lifting him part way off the floor. Rossi hurried to Reid's other side and forgot about how fragile his limbs were, slinging the kid's injured arm over his shoulder. The Italian had to bite his lip hard so that he didn't take a bite out of Reid himself.

Reid moaned in agony, the converse he wore dragged against the floor, unwilling to cooperate.

* * *

Prentiss slammed her padded paw down onto the gas and yanked the wheel, overtaking a mini-van. The driver tried to do a double take, thinking he'd seen some kind of hairy monster driving the SUV.

Reid was sweating profusely and mumbling nonsense to himself. Garcia blotted his brow and kept a tight grip on Reid's wound.

"It's okay...it's okay", she whispered.

"Keep him stable, Garcia. I'm going as fast as I can", Emily called behind her, keeping her eyes on the road and flooring it, knowing and not caring that she was going over the speed limit. She turned on a junction and frowned at Garcia's lack of response.

"How is he, Garcia?" Emily asked, looking into the rearview mirror. Garcia didn't answer she was staring down at Reid, her hands trembling over his closed eyes. "Pen...?" Emily whispered.

"H-he's not breathing...Emily! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" Garcia screamed and Emily swerved across the road. She slammed on the breaks, pulling into a lay-by and spinning around. Garcia's hands were shaking violently as they hovered over Reid's lifeless face. He was an unearthly pale and was cold to the touch.

"W-what do I do? What do I do? Em? E-Em?" Cried, Garcia.

"Check for a pulse, Garcia...I-I...he will need CPR a-and..." she didn't know how to finish, she couldn't take her eyes from her seemingly dead friend. Garcia checked his neck for a pulse or any sign of life.

As soon as her warm fingers touched his chilled skin, Reid sat upright, breathing heavily, like someone who'd been submerged in water.

"Spence!" Garcia gasped. Reid looked at her and she reeled back. Dark crimson eyes stared back at her, replacing the doe-like, brown ones

He glanced at his wrist and started tearing at the bandage.

"Reid sto-", Emily started, but as the bandages fell they saw that the bleeding had stopped. The bite was still there, still fresh, but it was clean.

"He bit me!" Reid croaked incredulously.

"You're alive", Garcia sobbed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Of course I am. But I'm going to kill Hotch." Emily and Garcia shared a nervous glance.

* * *

"JJ you can let him go."

"N-no way. I'm not letting him get loose and kill Reid."

"They're far away now".

"Not taking that chance", whispered JJ, who continued to glare at a frozen Hotch.

"I've controlled it now." Hotch insisted.

"Yea right, look how controlled you were with Reid. If...if he dies..."

"He'll be fine", Rossi concluded.

"He better be", countered Morgan.

"Let me go."

"No." JJ snapped.

"If he can come home I think it'll be better if he and Garcia go to her apartment until this is over", suggested Rossi.

"Hotch is the one with the problem, he should go somewhere else."

"I. Can't. Help it!" Roared Hotch.

"You attacked Reid! Becaus-because of a God damn papercut!" Morgan ranted.

"You don't understand what it's like-"

"Rossi has similar urges, but he hasn't tried to kill Reid." _Yet,_ Rossi thought guiltily.

They were interrupted by the slamming of a door.

"Garcia?" They frowned, knowing she was the only one who had taken a key. JJ broke off her power and Hotch moved his fingers and arms with relief.

A blur shot through the room and Hotch smashed into the wall. Reid held him in place, holding his boss above the ground with one hand. Hotch looked back into Reid's face, but instead of soft brown eyes he was met with a vivid crimson, he gulped nervously. Reid's eyes were narrowed and his fangs drawn out.

"What have you done to me?!" Reid growled. Hotch tried to push him off, but the skinny genius overpowered him.

"Reid, let go!" Morgan yelled, grasping Reid's shoulders. Reid didn't drop Hotch, pushing him hard into the wall again. "Reid!" Hotch pushed Reid just as Morgan pulled him and he finally released the unit chief. Hotch could no longer smell the sweet scent of human blood and the urge to drink it, instead, he felt an uncontrollable anger bubble within him. Before he could stop himself he was lunging out at Spencer. He crashed into Reid's skinny frame and the kid stumbled across the living room falling over the back of the couch.

"Hotch!" Rossi yelled, But he wasn't done. He charged again, Reid was ready this time. He threw his arms out and Hotch found himself sprawled across the carpet. In the corner of his eye, he saw Reid storm towards him and he closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

"JJ!" Reid grunted, trying to push against the hold JJ had put on him.

"Call down, Spence", Reid gritted his teeth and tried to pry his arms from his sides. His fingers wiggled and his hands twitched, JJ grunted as she tried to keep control of him. Morgan gave Hotch a hand and helped him up. Hotch shook his head trying to rid himself of anger.

"H-he's s-strong", JJ muttered, furrowing her brow more as Reid struggled harder.

"I'm right here", snarled Reid.

"You need to calm down." Reid shot Morgan a glare and Derek felt a convulsive shiver run down his spine.

"I'm calm."

"Hardly", Snorted Morgan. Reid took a deep breath to control his side bout of anger that he rarely allied to take control of him.

"I am calm", he repeated more gently, looking at JJ for some help. She felt her hold on him loosen and he moved his head slightly.

"No killing Hotch", Garcia warned. Reid peeked over at Hotch who was panting up against a wall. He nodded.

"No killing Hotch", he agreed. He felt his body loosen and he took a few paces back.

"I didn't think you could get any paler", Rossi pointed out.

"I'm a vampire now, Rossi", Reid huffed.

"I think the fangs suit you", Garcia squeaked, hoping to make Reid feel better. He didn't say anything.

"I prefer your old eyes though", Emily added. Garcia glowered at her and the cat shrugged.

"Gee, Thanks", Reid sighed, taking a seat on the couch and rubbing his eyes.

"I-I thought you were going to stop him", Reid mumbled sadly, examining the bite on his arm which refused to heal.

"I know...I'm sorry..." Garcia whispered. Reid shook his head and looked up at her. Garcia felt the urge to look away from the unwelcoming irises gazing at him.

"Reid...I", Hotch started but looked back down at his fingers when Reid practically snarled at him.

"Control yourself, Reid", Morgan warned.

"I am. If you want to talk to someone about a lack of control talk to him", Reid snapped.

"At least you didn't die", JJ muttered.

"Uh...well he kinda did...but only for a few seconds", Garcia admitted. The room fell silent. Reid fiddled with his bloody sleeve.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said.

"It's too late, Alright."

* * *

 **Can't believe it's almost Halloween! This story is probably going to go on after Halloween. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, things got a little heated, poor Reid!**

 **Sorry to leave it there,** **but I am so drained, I've been entertaining kids today, at one point there were 11 all pulling me this way and that!**

 **See you in a few days!**


	10. Bribe, Revenge and Missing Vampires

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**

 **It's Halloween! I HAD to post a chapter today and I only started it this morning, so I've been working my butt off to finish this between my classes and my homework and I had to write a chapter for one of my other stories!**

 **So the next chapter will probably be the last and then I can start my next story! Woooo! But don't worry, I'm focusing on my current stories right now.**

 **I'm on limited time, so it's best I start writing this chapter now!**

 **See you on the other side!**

* * *

"Um", Garcia stood awkwardly, waiting for someone to say something.

"Uh...", Morgan tried to help her but found himself lost for words also.

"We could...maybe...", JJ started, shortly trailing off.

"How weren't you burnt?" Hotch asked curiously, gaining himself a crimson glare.

"I ran", Reid said through gritted teeth.

"Bu-"

"Who cares, Hotch", snapped the youngest agent.

"It's not so bad, Pretty Boy. At least now you can't hurt yourself", Reid's scowl softened on Morgan and he looked down to his fingers.

"The likelihood that I get hurt again in the next 32 hours considering where we are an-...", he stopped himself with a sigh, waiting for the others to roll their eyes at his rambling. Surprisingly, no one attempted to stop him.

"32 hours, kid. We've been stuck like this for days and you only have to endure 32 hours", Morgan pointed out, hoping he didn't irritate Reid even more.

"I suppose...", he murmured, shooting Hotch a look that told him he wasn't forgiven.

"As long as _you_ don't attack anyone in that time, everything will be fine. Oh, on the plus side, now that you're not human, Hotch and Rossi can control themselves better," added the werewolf, watching as the young agent's anger ebbed away.

"So what are we gonna do?" JJ asked.

"Well..."

A chorus of "Not Monopoly!", "No board games" and "No drinking", cut Garcia short. She pouted, folding her arms sulkily.

"Well, what do you suggest?!", she whined.

"Go to the woods?" Rossi suggested.

"Yea, one problem; Reid and I can't go out in sunlight", Hotch grunted. Reid muttered, "whose fault is that", under his breath, but with their powers, the whole room heard him.

"That's too bad for you", the Italian shrugged, cautiously lifting himself from the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Reid frowned as Rossi opened the back door, sending a beam of sunlight across the floor, causing Hotch to skitter back from the couch.

"I'm going outside", he said simply, waving the others to follow him.

"What happened to being too fragile to move?" Hotch snorted.

"Hey, a guys gotta live."

"Well, technically you're dead", Reid pointed out. With that Rossi hopped onto the porch and stood in the direct sunlight, ignoring the slightly chilly air.

"Ahh, come on you lot, the sunshine hasn't been this nice for days", he boasted, slowly turning with his arms spread.

The others crept out, despite the looks from Hotch and Reid. Garcia looked back at them with a sympathetic look on her face.

"This isn't fair!" Whined Reid, But Rossi slammed the door behind them.

"I think this is his plan", Hotch sighed.

"Plan? What plan?"

"To leave you and me alone".

"What...why?" Reid asked, but he already knew.

"To deal with...this...uh situation."

* * *

"Do you think we've given them enough time?" Morgan asked Rossi, who limped beside him.

"Yes, probably. But they still can't come outside."

"I just had a feeling that if we leave them much longer then we're in for it. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to fight two vampires, especially if they're pissed", reasoned Morgan. Rossi sighed.

"I don't think I will last 5 minutes against them", he agreed. Emily jumped out of the tree beside them and walked along with them.

"You might not have to worry, they might have killed each other", she said morbidly.

"Don't say that", called JJ from where she was sitting with Garcia.

* * *

"-Okay?" Hotch muttered. Standing beside a defeated-looking Reid. Spencer looked up at him and his searing red eyes softened.

"Fine...I mean deal...or...", he mumbled, stopping himself short so that he didn't ramble his way out of the agreement.

He cleared his throat. "Do you think they'll come back?" Spencer asked. Hotch shrugged and opened the light stand.

"What's that?" Hotch pulled two glasses and a bottle of scotch that was obviously one of Rossi's favourites from the fact that it was half full.

"It's revenge", Aaron gave Reid one of his rare grins and poured out two hefty glasses.

"I'm okay", Reid mumbled as Hotch thrust a glass into his hand.

"It won't get you drunk; we heal", he said motioning for Reid to drink up as he downed his and filled another.

"Rossi isn't going to like this", Reid muttered, drinking the contents of his drink and frowning when the normally potent liquid went down with no effect on him. Hotch filled it back up as quickly as he'd set it down.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when the team came back from their walk.

Morgan cautiously peered through the door. He opened it and stomped in glancing around at the empty front room.

"Uh...where are they?" Garcia whispered nervously. Rossi frowned as he scanned the room when his eyes caught the empty bottle of his favourite scotch his brow bunched together angrily.

"Son of a bitch! AARON! SPENCER!" He bellowed, making the others jump.

"What?"

"They've drunk my scotch!" Rossi growled. Morgan snorted and the Italian snapped his head at the werewolf, his nostrils flared. "They're in for it."

"Who's in for what? Did you guys have a nice walk?" Reid waltzed in, leaning casually against the counter.

"What the hell is this?! Hissed Rossi. Reid raised his eyebrows looking over at the bottle Rossi was holding up.

"I'm sorry, Rossi. I don't know what you're referring to?" Reid said innocently, a smile spread across his face.

"You-"

"Woah, Dave, what are you celebrating?" Chucked Hotch, walking in from the hall.

"You think this is funny? You will be buying me a new one!"

"What did I do?" He asked, almost as innocently as Reid.

"You wasted my vintage scotch. Do you have any idea how old that was?"

"25 years", Reid mumbled, looking at his feet and suddenly feeling guilty for his actions.

"Damn right."

"Revenge is a bitch", shrugged Hotch. Rossi stood frozen to the spot, shaking with anger.

"I see you two have made up", JJ pointed out. Reid shrugged.

"How did you do it, Hotch?" Morgan questioned.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Reid was grinning profusely.

"Did you bribe him?" Garcia laughed.

"I did what I had to", Hotch said nobly.

"And what's that?" Emily urged, not liking where this was going.

"Let's just say we all have a day off on the 19th of July."

"We?" Morgan scowled.

"I'm sorry, it was the only way." Reid was smiling madly now.

"Comic-con isn't that bad!" he exclaimed.

"Comic-con!" JJ, Emily, Morgan, and Rossi yelled. Garcia, on the other hand, was grinning just as widely as Reid.

* * *

"Okay, it's dark enough. D'you think we can go out now?" Reid asked, opening the door ajar and peeking out. Rossi, who was still smoldering after Reid and Hotch drank his scotch stood up and hovered beside Reid, pretending to be interested in the garden.

"Only one way to find out", he grunted, shoving Reid through the door. The young vampire gasped as he stumbled out into the night. He gazed at his hands and arms and sighed with relief when they showed no signs of burning.

"Rossi!" Garcia chided, smacking the Zombie arm lightly.

"Paybacks a bitch", he shrugged and Reid smirked.

"It certainly is", Spencer winked, running towards the woods.

"Someone's eager", Emily laughed.

"Try being stuck inside all afternoon", Hotch grumbled, pushing past her and making a dash for the woods, breathing in the fresh night air.

Reid ran through the trees at a lightning speed, letting the branches scratch his pale skin and feeling as he the pain vanished each time.

Hotch narrowed his eyes, practically tasting fresh blood on his tongue. He could hear an animal's heartbeat nearby and he shot off in the direction that the scent was coming from.

Once Hotch had satisfied his hunger he made his way back to his team, sniffing out the scent of death and the potent dog smell that followed Rossi and Morgan around.

"It's too late, Morgan!" Dave was shouting. Hotch picked up his pace, finding the clearing where his team was.

"It's not my fault! I only touched you!"

"That was no touch!"

"What's going on?" Hotch asked, catching the attention of his agents.

"Took you long enough", jibbed Emily, searching for some sign of blood on her boss.

Hotch glanced at Rossi, his eyes widening. Rossi was holding his limp arm in his fingerless hand. The skin was even greener than the rest of his body and it still wobbled around, rigor mortis not having set in yet.

"Uh...Rossi..."

"I know! Morgan practically pulled it off!" Rossi fumed.

"Whatever! I pulled you away from _my_ food", Morgan snapped back.

" _Your_ food!"

"Yes, _my_ food! You can get your own."

"You didn't get that yourself, Reid did!"

"Well, I called dibs on it!"

"You pulled off my arm because you 'called dibs'!?"

"It fell off! It was gonna come off an-"

"No, it wasn't! It was perfectly fine!"

Reid took a step back from the arguing, feeling the tension radiating off his friends. His mouth suddenly felt immensely dry as a scent wafted past his nose. He caught Hotch licking his lips hungrily, his pupils dilating as if he was no longer in control. Reid felt similar changes happening to his own body. The voices of his team became muffled and his entire being was focused on the scent.

"Stop arguing! Rossi, it will be back to normal by tomorrow!" Garcia tried to insert herself into the argument in the hopes that she could diffuse it, but instead, it became more heated.

"How the hell do you know that! My life will be ruined, I'll have to quit my job-"

"Like you'd let that stop you! You have no idea that you won't be fine again tomorrow!"

"You better hope I am!" Rossi growled sinisterly. Garcia heard the whoosh of air and glanced around at the others. JJ and Emily were stood rolling their eyes at the arguing men. Garcia turned to Reid and Hotch.

"Uh, Guys..." Garcia mumbled.

"What is it, Baby Girl?" Morgan hissed, clenching his fists.

"Uh...not to alarm anyone, but where's Hotch and Reid?"

* * *

 **Oooo, two vampires on the loose, not dangerous at all!**

 **Next chapter is the finale! Day 5, the nightmare is almost over!**

 **Sorry for the short chapter, but it was a continuation of the last chapter, so it was never gonna be huge. Also sorry if it's not a great standard, I've been working on two chapters this evening, but I also have homework which I've been delaying. So I apologise in advance if the quality isn't great.**

 **Please leave a review and make me super happy!**

 **See you in chapter 11!**


	11. One Last Surprise

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or it's characters)**

 **Last chapter guys! Ahhhhh! I'm pretty excited.**

 **Please leave a review.**

 **Thank you to all the reviewers: _Ash59,_** Sketchy-d00d, _ahowell1993,_ Sarry22, _SpencerFTW,_ civilwarrose, _chenryrn1,_ AZCatmom, _MelissaCceres3,_ Annoying tourist, _Scarlett"Wu,_ tannerose5.

 **Your support has been wonderful.**

 **I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

"Hotch! Reid!" Emily called, a frown over her brow.

"They're not kids", Rossi muttered, examining his arm with painful misery.

"They're vampires! That's worse! If they attack someon-" Garcia stopped herself, returning to pacing nervously, letting her eyes dart back and forth over the surroundings.

"I've got their scent, Garcia. Don't worry. Prentiss and I will find 'em", Morgan promised, putting a furry hand on Garcia's shoulder.

"When did I volunteer?"

"Right now. Come on, let's find these two before it starts getting light again", Morgan urged, grabbing Emily's arm and dragging her along as his nose hunted for the scent.

Reid glanced at Hotch who's eyes were also inflamed in hunger. They both stalked their target; skirting the woods, waiting to pounce. The middle aged man who had quickly become the prey of the two vampires, was lent up against his car, slip on slippers covering his toes and a fluffy, navy dressing gown draped over his shoulders. He took a drag on his cigarette and expelled the smoke into the night air, small clouds hovering around him before dispersing with the wind.

The human part of Reid held back within the safety of the branches. He wanted nothing more than to turn back and find the others, but his parched throat pleaded for replenishment and an odd urge refused to allow him to turn back.

Hotch wasn't making any move either, experiencing a similar internal battle that Reid was enduring.

Reid heard branches cracking behind him and the vampire could no longer wait; he took a menacing step forward.

"Reid!" He heard Morgan's voice ring out from behind him, Reid's head twitched slightly, his eyes crawling towards the voice.

"Reid! STOP!" Morgan yelled; a set of fiery red eyes fell on the werewolf and it took all his effort not to reel back in fear.

"Reid, this isn't you. You need to stop!" He shouted, but Reid was already turning back on his target.

"Don't say I didn't warn you", Morgan muttered, lunging out for Reid, his canines sinking into the geniuses leg. Reid gasped, whipping his head around with his fangs extended ready to defend himself. Morgan shoved the back of Reid's head into the ground to avoid getting bitten, while he jumped on top of the kid, digging his knee into his back.

"Omfh! Get off!" The younger man groaned, trying to lift his face from out of the leaves.

"No way. I'm not letting you do something you'll regret. HOTCH! Hotch stop!" Morgan bellowed at the other vampire who was twitching convulsively, desperate to maul his victim with his fangs.

Emily gaped from Morgan to Hotch, not knowing what to do. She wasn't strong enough to hold Hotch down until the man finished his cigarette. She flicked her attention back and forth in panic.

Reid's writhing slowed as he started to gain control on the vampire within him. Morgan didn't loosen his grip, but his eyes were focused on Hotch, his own mind in conflict over what to do.

Hotch couldn't hold back anymore; he took a quick step forward, but before his foot reached the ground his vision darkened and he was falling. He felt his body collide with the ground and darkness swarmed his vision.

Emily stood over him nervously, a rock in her hand.

"H-Hotch?" Hotch heard a worried distant voice but he was out before the other voices reached him.

* * *

"-waking up- hit- my fault", Hotch groaned through the darkness, muffled voices penetrating the comforting unconscious state he had been dwelling in.

"No-only way-fine", _is that Morgan?_ He thought to himself, his brow furrowing.

"He frowned; he's fine", _definitely Rossi._ Hotch moaned as his eyelids fluttered open, dim light making his head throb worse.

"Are you okay?" Hotch managed to drag his eyelids open and blinked away the sleep seeing a black cat perched on the couch he was lying on.

"What happened?" He demanded, sitting up quickly and knocking Emily off in his haste and embarrassment.

"Um...I may have hit you...", Emily mumbled guilty. Hotch scowled at her in confusion and she raised her shoulders and opened her mouth, formulating unintelligible sounds in her defence.

"Well...I-I was...you were going to attack that man a-and I had to do something!" She exclaimed. Hotch looked down guiltily, recalling how he'd lost control again.

"No, Emily, I understand", he said, raising his hands to calm her.

"Oh really?...I mean..uh, good", Emily's whiskers lifted as she smiled.

"What's the time?" He asked, looking around at the team who seemed to have been twiddling their thumbs.

"You were out for ages. It's almost lunch...for us that is...I haven't got anything for you to eat", Garcia grimaced.

"11 hours 27 minutes and 13 seconds until we are back to normal", Reid exulted excitedly.

"Urgh! Why is it taking so looooong?!""moaned Garcia.

"Time doesn't alter..." Reid said with a frown, not understanding.

"Well it feels like it does! Feels like we've been trapped like this for weeks!" JJ groaned.

Garcia stood up unannounced and skipped off to the kitchen, coming back out with Reid's bow in one hand and her wand glued to her other hand.

"What're you doing, Garcia?" Reid asked, his eyebrows bunching up at the sight of his forgotten bow.

"Like you said we only have 11 hours and..."

"24 minutes and 36 seconds"

"What you said. We might as well take advantage of our 'powers' before they're gone."

"Uh, Garcia, sunlight", Hotch pointed out. Garcia dropped the bow sadly.

"Oh." She stood there thinking for a minute while the others continued their conversation.

"-10 victims, they caught him crossing the-"

"I can do a spell!" Garcia cried, interrupting the disgruntled zombie.

"NO!" Reid shouted.

"Too late, I'm trying it", before Reid could escape Garcia flicked her wand. Reid froze, his skin sparkling in the light bulbs beam. His skin soon returned to its eerie vampire paleness.

Reid stood up straight and looked down at his palms.

"What did you do?"

"I just thought really hard of something to protect your skin. I guess it worked", Garcia beamed, turning on Hotch, who hid behind his hands.

"No, Garcia. I'm fine."

"Aw come on, Boss man!"

"I'd rather stay in here anyway, thanks", he muttered.

"I'm not going anywhere either. Morgan might take off with my other arm", Rossi complained.

"Fine! You be boring and stay here. We will go and have fun. Come on, Reid", Garcia took the young man's hand and pulled him towards the door.

"G-Garcia...what if it didn't work...I might...", but it was too late, the weak November sun hit his skin and he scrunched his face up, preparing for the pain. When none came he reopened his eyes and gasped at how his skin sparkled.

"Yay, it worked!" Garcia cheered.

"You were just lucky, Baby Girl."

"Oh you know I'm so much more than that, Chocolate Thunder."

* * *

"Hey, Reid, stop hogging the bow!" Morgan whined, snatching the bow from Reid's hands.

"Hey!" Morgan stuck his tongue out as he nocked an arrow, ignoring Reid's pouting. He aimed his arrow and shot it at a tree. The arrow planted on the edge of the tree and Derek turned with a grin plastered over his face.

"Show off", chided Garcia, taking the bow, aiming and firing off her own arrow into the tree, landing it in the centre. She stuck her tongue out at Morgan.

"Alright then. Let's see who wins in a running race", he challenged.

"Bring it on. I have tricks up my sleeve", she winked, giving her wand a gentle wave.

* * *

They started to walk back to Rossi's mansion as the night sky canopied the woods. Garcia and Reid were arguing about something Morgan had dubbed 'Nerd Talk'. JJ was throwing sticks back and forth amongst the tress with her mind, watching them fall among the leaves and get lost. Emily kept twitching, her head darting back and forth.

Suddenly, the giant black cat scampered away to a nearby tree; crouching low.

"Uh...Em?" JJ called. The cat didn't turn.

"Em, what are you doing?" She asks raising an eyebrow. Emily whipped her head around and JJ and Garcia gasped.

"Please tell me that that is not what I think it is?", JJ muttered, putting her hand over her mouth. Emily sucked up the tail that had been hanging out of her lips. A resounding crunch could be heard before she swallowed. JJ gagged.

"I'm just taking advantage of my 'power's", Emily shrugged.

"That's not a power...that's just gross, what did that mouse do to you!", heaved JJ, trying to keep her dinner in her stomach.

* * *

Rossi held his dismembered arm glumly, the others filed around him chatting about a case, but he could only stare at the limp limb.

"Aw cheer up, Rossi", Morgan said, nudging the Italian's arm. Rossi reeled back and glowered at the younger agent.

"This is your doing!"

"I didn't mean to, jeez!"

"How long, Reid?" Garcia asked, changing the subject.

"An hour."

"Wake me when it's time," Emily yawned, curling up on the couch.

* * *

Reid was staring at his watch, his eyes wide with excitement. The others sat on the couches or paced anxiously.

"Is it time yet?" Morgan whined for the fifth time.

"Two minutes."

"Urgh, I wish it would hurry up", JJ grumbled, pacing around the couch.

"First thing I'm gonna do is have a hamburger!" Morgan sighed, imagining the taste of a greasy burger and fries.

"I second that!", Emily grinned.

"Are there any fast food places open at this time?" Rossi mumbled.

"There better be. McDonald's has never let me down before."

"One minute!"

"Well I for one am going to go back to my appartment and watch reruns of gossip girl", Garcia chirped.

"I'm going straight home to Will and Henry."

"I need to see Jack."

Reid squirmed a little when he realised he had nothing to look forward to. No girlfriend, or wife or kids or even pets. He knew that doctor who wasn't playing at this time.

His mind wandered to the fresh stack of books he'd bought the day before the party and his face lit up with the rest of the team (bar an armless David Rossi.)

Morgan suddenly felt a warmth leave his skin. He looked down and found his fur to be vanishing.

"IT'S TIME!" Reid announced obviously.

JJ opened her eyes, suddenly feeling light with relief. She looked around the room, her eyes narrowing on a book, willing to to tear itself up. Her command went unfollowed. She exhaled deeply, slipping off the corsage that had been glued to her wrist all week.

Garcia threw her wand to the floor with a squeal. Hotch gritted his teeth without his fangs digging into his lips.

Emily and Morgan looked at the human skin, glancing at each other stand grinning upon seeing no fur on either of them

Rossi was the happiest, he gazed at his hands and his arm with sweet relief, clutching them close to his chest, promising to treasure them for the rest of his life. The dismembered parts had already disappeared.

Reid's hands groped the top of his head and he pulled the hat down with no resistance. He grinned stupidly, practically bouncing off the floor.

"It worked! It worked!" He cried excitedly. The others turned to him and their smiles dropped. Reid continued to grin, taking in how normal they looked.

"Uh...Reid...", Hotch started. Reid glanced at him and saw how serious and stern he looked.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, his smile flattering as he stared at the hat in his hands. "It worked...what's the problem?"

Reid's crimson irises bore into each agent, who all looked extremely grim.

"You're Uh...well", Reid's eyes widened with realisation and he touched his teeth, feeling the sharp fangs hanging down below his front row.

"Oh", he mumbled. "Oh! Oh God!" Reality suddenly came crashing down on him, _this is real!_ "I'm a vampire!"

* * *

 **Phew! I'm afraid to say that 'All Hallows' Eve' is over!**

 **Sorry if that chapter was bad, I lost some motivation. I didn't know what to write, so it may just seem like a whole load of drabble, sorry! :(**

 **A question some of you may have is; am I going to write a sequel? To be perfectly honest, I don't think I will. I know this can easily lead off into one, but I struggled with this one and I think it will be better left like this.**

 **Now that this story is done and dusted, I can finally start my new story! I've been so excited!**

 **Thank you guys for all your support, through reading, reviewing, favouriting and following!**

 **Please leave a departing review, and I will be eternally grateful!**

 **Thank you for taking this journey with me!**


End file.
